Balance Restored
by Namiyo11
Summary: With the Jewel Shards taking a life of their own and the past and future colliding, what next? Part two of "Out of Balance"! AU
1. Time Passages

Balance Restored  
by Namiyo11

Chapter 1-Time Passages

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is part 2, please read 'Out of Balance', part 1, before reading this! If not, you will be lost immediately. Go ahead, we'll wait. Done? Alrighty then, please enjoy!-Namiyo

"What the hell? KAGOME!!" the mature hanyou screamed and leapt into the well...but landed on a pile of-crap? Scrolls, weapons in a bundle, odds and ends. Inuyasha jumped up and down, only to discover the well was closed. With his Kagome and the other him on the other side! Sanae and Ayame were gone too!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. A dark haired head peered down in shock. He glanced up and caught her instinctively when she jumped. The hanyou snagged his mate to break her fall and gasped. Oh, no. School uniform, no mating mark-a virgin?

He didn't realize he'd said that last part aloud.

"You creep!" A smack! He winced.

"Ow!" Inuyasha scowled as he released her to kneel carefully.

"These things...what are they? What happened, did you see anything?" Higurashi Kagome asked, staring around the well as she plucked up a tea cup and puzzled over it-and him. Inuyasha noted it would be extremely valuable porcelain in the future. An antique, with no waiting. A faint youkai aura from the weapons as well. Totosai. But not with powers.

Someone had been very busy. Shippo had been busy. That little fuck!! Alright. Now was not time to panic, he decided. Now was the time to figure out what the hell happened!

"Ichiro! Who's with you?" he yelled up.

"Dad! Me and Aki are here, and so is Rinao. Plus the Shard Hunters," Ichiro called back as his head popped over the side of the well. "Where is my Ayame? Mom-everyone?"

"Likely in the future, I'm sure she's alright." he answered with a frown. "Help me get this stuff out of the well, Kagome. Might help us figure out what happened."

He scooped it up and looked disgusted. No Shippo! He wasn't here, just his booty. Everything was grabbed, and so was Kagome. He jumped out and the miko was gently set down, who promptly dashed to the Sacred Tree.

He followed after hitting his charm to activate it out of habit. A gesture told the others to stay put as he remembered. Kaguya. But Kagome gripped the trunk and didn't hear him as she called to the future...a call that wasn't working until a dark haired human carefully laid his hand on the wood on the opposite side. The miko stared, eyes huge. Take the Inuyasha of the New Moon...make him about what-a decade older-and put him in daylight! He grinned shyly at her expression.

A bright, familiar blue glow, the sense of floating...but Shippo and Ayame held a Shard together-one that flashed green. A sense of anger...regrets...Kagome didn't know what was happening, and she couldn't see for a moment.

"Ah!" A pile arrived in the wellhouse. Ayame, Sanae, Inuyasha...and Inutaisho Kagome herself.

"Oh, no. Mom? Are you alright?" Sanae asked. She nodded nervously as they sorted themselves out. Kagome didn't know what to say as Inuyasha froze, sniffing around for the youkai who'd jumped in with a huge bundle. He'd fallen into the well with Ayame-who was here. But no Shard.

"Go home, dears, and I'll..." she hopped lightly up and down as she spoke and gasped. "It's not working!"

Nothing happened! Inuyasha saw and tried too.

"No," Inuyasha looked nearly panicked. But Kagome reached for the rope ladder. He saw, grabbed her and carried her out. The strange Priestess. Silk under his hands and a familiar yet unfamiliar scent mix made him shiver. His-no. No. Not his. The other one's...mate.

Kami.

"Ah-" he shut up and let her down fast when his nose caught it again. Kagome glanced at the hanyou who pressed up against the wall of the wellhouse nervously, sniffing. Seeing him, she winced. Kagome knew why he looked so upset, and felt rather bad about it. Because while the girl he knew was untouched, as it were...she had been quite thoroughly touched, thank you. Plus he had to be smelling her mark-with his own scent embedded in it.

"Please, calm down?" Kagome asked gently. He just nodded. She made a face.

"Mom?" Sanae looked worried as she climbed out.

"I don't know, dears," she answered with concern.

"You don't?" Ayame asked in shock.

"Afraid not," Kagome sighed as she tried to think. Until she saw the hanyou moving fast for the-Sacred Tree?

"Kagome! Can you hear me?" he yelled, hands gripping the trunk. Kagome paused as the youkai with her stared in puzzlement. Until the Priestess remembered.

"Clever hanyou!" she breathed, and hurried over. "Inuyasha?" she called, and her hand rested on the wood. Sanae, disguise on, came out cautiously with a disguised Ayame and the pair shrugged. They heard nothing.

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me?" Higurashi Kagome tried again in the past.

"-gome! Are you there? Kagome!! Come on!" a tense voice seemed to echo. The hanyou with her paused. What do you know? It worked.

"Inuyasha! I'm here-are you alright?" the young miko asked.

"Kagome! Stay there and I'll get back to you!" The older hanyou blinked at the raw fear he heard. Poor kid, petrified of losing her. Kami-he'd been a jackass. Couldn't say he cared, oh, no. But let one little thing happen and he was an idiot! Embarrassing wasn't the word for it.

"Kagome? You there?" he called tentatively.

"I hear you too." Higurashi Kagome blinked. That wasn't her!

"Inuyasha, who's with you? You're...here," the young miko asked.

"I think you know, young lady. I came with that hanyou, but we have a problem I'd rather deal with first. Please be quiet and let us talk, both of you. Mom isn't going to understand if she catches us-or do you think she'll be fine with all this? Hm?" Inutaisho Kagome shot back. Her younger self winced even as she stiffened at the harsh tone.

"Fine at this end except the well's not working. Sweetheart, there was someone else, right? We have a lot of artifacts here," Inuyasha asked very carefully in the past. He could hardly say 'Hey, remember that kitsune we raised? Well-he became pond scum, and I think he melted in the well after robbing the past if he ain't with you. Sorry!'

"Eh-a youkai-a kitsune, but he didn't come through at this end. I think the well took him," Inutaisho Kagome said sadly. Her mate just nodded in the past. A fitting end that would be for the little bastard! A pity he couldn't carve him to bits personally. He'd enjoy it.

"Damn. You have a Shard, right? Ayame's ok? Sanae?"

"They're fine, and she's hasn't got one. I know the kitsune had one, he had to have. There was a green flash in the time portal, and he didn't come out."

"That's never happened before-has it?" Higurashi Kagome interjected nervously.

"Not that I remember, Ka-uh, miko. Try with your pure ones, please. Yours should open it," Inutaisho Kagome decided on a title as better than her name as she asked. Easier on them both. A small bottle was pulled out-and three white Shards were still inside. She took a deep breath, let go of the tree and went to the well.

"Maybe-" she tried with them, and they promptly turned green!

"Alright. We've got green Shards here now," Kagome reported when she got out of the well and came back.

"Perhaps some new magic by Naraku?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. No taint, just green," she answered as she peered at them.

"You're sure?" her own voice asked.

"She said she was sure, if Kagome said it it's true," A younger Inuyasha shot back.

"Alright. This sucks. But I'll go home and check my books. Maybe I forgot something."

"Alright. Hurry it up, wench."

"We'll meet back here tomorrow at...uh-say two or so. Mom should be shopping and Grandpa'll be napping, I think. Be careful, and don't blow up anything in the Feudal Era! Watch the kid's backs, studmuffin. Love you!" his wife called.

"Love you too, 'gome," he called, and saw Kagome stagger back in shock and the connection was broken. She mouthed a word.

'Studmuffin?' Her eyes were huge. He blushed.

"Gross. So gross..." she announced as she denied everything. Inuyasha couldn't blame her. The wench would say that, knowing how these kids would take it.

Kagome leaned against the Sacred Tree in the future for a moment and sighed. Her mate and her boys were back there! The young hanyou beside her was feeling dizzy...he would've been worse off if he'd known what that last pet name meant. He knew what a 'stud' was, a breeding male farm animal...but what the hell was a muffin? Why she'd call someone that completely eluded him as well.

That was likely for the best.

"Damn it," she said. "It's ok, Inuyasha," she noted, and she smiled wryly.

"It's ok, Kagome," the shorter haired, ponytailed human looking guy told her younger self gently. He glanced at a wide-eyed Miroku and Sango, then the youkai standing behind them.

"Dad?" Ichiro asked.

"Pups, don't worry. Your mother, sister, and mate are fine and we'll sort it out. I'm sure of it. Rinao-we'll get you home too."

"Dad, we've got a problem here. My charm's fried-I must've done it fighting," Akiyoshi noted tensely from the brush he'd stepped into when he realized. When Miroku looked curious, Rinao moved in front of him. The monk blinked at the posture warning him off.

"Miroku isn't any threat and he saw already," Inuyasha told her impatiently. She glanced at the bewildered humans. These time travelers had fought those youkai without blinking, yet were nervous now? Whatever for?

"Hm." But she did stand aside.

"Pup-let me see it. Come out here," he pointed downwards impatiently as he spoke.

"Alright..." Akiyoshi gulped and stepped shyly out of the brush, ears flat.

"Hm. No spare?"

"No. I left my standard at home. I could fix the works at home, but the magic's gone, Dad."

"You're going to have to manage," he told his son grimly.

"I'll be fine. Youkai all travel openly nowadays. Uncle-will just have to understand," Aki reminded himself. That he'd never been without one wasn't mentioned. Inuyasha knew it frightened him, but gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Uncle? Of course. You're of his Clan. He would investigate a sudden appearance like this," Miroku noted.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Sesshomaru, he'd be angry? Um...Akiyoshi, we won't let him hurt you," Kagome offered.

"I can assure you, my Lord Sesshomaru would not harm us. We are prepared for such an eventuality, and without a charm it becomes certain to happen," Rinao replied.

"Moving on, Dad...are they really ok?" Ichiro asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Everyone got there fine, except-the thief."

"Then we can manage."

"That's the spirit. We'll figure it out," Inuyasha answered and glanced around, "Miroku and Sango. I will be damned."

"Ok. Move out, we meet at the house-and we'll start from there," Inutaisho Kagome said, and the disguised wolf and hanyou grabbed the packs, walking casually towards the stairs out of the Shrine. She paused, though. They weren't followed.

"Inuyasha?" she glanced behind her. He leaned against the wellhouse door, arms folded.

"I'll stay here."

"Or not. You can't," Kagome noted, glancing nervously at the house. They could be spotted at any moment!

"Yes, I can."

"No-Mom can't know about this! She...can't see me or know about us," Kagome told him sadly. Ayame looked sympathetic and Sanae winced. It wasn't easy on her to even be here.

"Oh? Isn't it smarter for me to stay here? You-she's always making me hide because humans will panic here, remember?" Inuyasha told her curtly.

"Mom, he's got a point. If he comes along, he'll see things," Sanae said.

"I know. But no way will your Grandmother not realize something's wrong if he's here without-that girl. I might need him to figure out what happened with the Shard, too," she pondered a moment, and brightened. "Not a problem. Inuyasha-you just have to give me your word that you will never say anything about what you see. Not to me, not to anyone, and you can never go to where we're going again until it's time."

"My word? That's a lot to promise! Where are you going that's so special, anyways?" the hanyou demanded.

"But I know you'll keep it. Your word is better than any oath I could ask of you, silly. And we're going to my home to go through my library," Kagome answered. He paused, curiosity filling him. That meant...their home here, in this time! He scratched an ear and considered.

"I don't have a cap," Inuyasha said after a moment.

"Don't need one. I always keep a spare charm and your aura is pretty much the same, so you can use it," Kagome rummaged in her sleeve and produced an odd bracelet like the others from here wore. He made a face, and finally nodded his agreement, letting her put the watch on his wrist, her hands making a pass as she adjusted it slightly to match his current self. It was twisted and clicked.

He felt slightly different. Nothing bad, just different. But now...the two disguised youkai looked like themselves! Not like the humans they pretended to be.

"Do they look like youkai?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Then let's go." He looked at her like she was insane.

"What?"

"You look human now, and the true sight feature's working if you can see them as they are. Welcome to the Hidden World a few decades early. Just don't use your powers or draw Tetsusaiga-and we're good. You're about to see a very different Tokyo than you have before, so please don't make too much of it," Kagome answered. He gaped as they walked.

They passed a half dozen creatures just getting to the cars parked in a lot down the street! Most of whom glanced over and nodded politely, and stared. Kagome just gritted her teeth, glad Inuyasha was completely unaware of why they did. One stared-and opened his cell phone, dialing a number as they climbed in cars and pulled out.

"My Lord, we may have a problem with the Shrine. Lord Inuyasha is returned with the Lady Kagome, Lady Ayame, and the Lady Sanae. I do not see the Princess Rinao-or either of his sons." A pause.

"Yes, My Lord Sesshomaru. You will attend it personally. I understand-I will say nothing," the Inu vassal hung up, awed.

He'd been allowed the honor of watching the Shrine gates for interlopers and seen legends go strolling past. The young watcher desperately wanted to ask for autographs. It wasn't often one saw such important, famous people about.

"What the hell is she going to do with him?" Inuyasha muttered to his sons. The trio were sitting near Kaede's hut and he scowled around the village. Kagome and the others were inside-they'd join them soon.

For now, he let himself worry for a moment. He was loose in the future. Again. Frankly, the last two years had been humiliating...because it was so damned funny. Inuyasha would like to just one of the amused bastards stuck in an unfamiliar era! Not that he went to look. No. He remembered it, didn't need to go see. Instead, he heard all about it. On occasion, he got reports of certain incidents from Sesshomaru-who thoughtfully detailed how much effort was being put into covering his tracks there.

Blowing up gymnasiums, stopping bank robbers, sniffing the roadways and making a nuisance of himself. Threatening innocent trucks! To top it off, most of the Tokyo community were falling over themselves to get into the fun. Children who went to the school had to be warned when he arrived for the festival last year to stay concealed and go about their business. Others covered her absences with the school. They were eager to help, if they'd been permitted, the Shrine would be the best endowed in the country from donations. As it was-half of the stuff given was to honor Kagome's great deeds.

While he approved of such respect-it still grated.

"I'd say...I have no idea," Ichiro admitted.

"I do. I'm betting she takes him home. Can't leave him where Uncle Souta or Grandmother might see, so it's the logical thing to do," Akiyoshi answered mildly.

"My house?? Oh, no." There was a groan. So many appliances, so many things he liked and had paid good money for-all in danger. He was a-a damned menace!

"I know. It'll be ok, Dad."

"So you say. This is going to be a nightmare," Inuyasha sighed, and gathered them to go inside and face the music.

Author's notes-Ok! Chapter one is away! I'm very excited to have gotten to this point, really. I hope that the tree conversation read alright. I also hope you enjoy the rest as well. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	2. Rememberance and Retribution

Chapter 2-Remembrance and Retribution

I do not own Inuyasha and company! Ichiro, Akiyoshi, Rinao and Sanae are mine.

Back in Tokyo, a younger hanyou stared. This odd wagon smelled...like him. It wasn't like the other one he'd been in, Kagome's mother's. It had more pedals and only two could ride in this one. The Station wagon he knew was an automatic, this was a stick. He'd sat quietly while she'd adjusted the mirrors and the driver's seat, but winced away at the music that came out when it started.

"You-don't like it?" Kagome asked, and he shook his head. Funny, really. He loved that stuff now, this was his car and his presets. But then...wait...her train of thought vanished as she now remembered Ichiro.

He'd tutored her, that sweet boy! They'd saved him, blown up the arms cache, and taken him home. That girl who'd hit on Ichiro, and his yelling at Inuyasha, after-after dancing with Ayame in the moonlight. How envious she'd felt in a way, they were so in love...and Inuyasha had tried to kiss her. Yes. She remembered it all as that girl, the fortune teller with the Shard too. Her. She remembered from both sides. Kagome paused as she realized she now remembered what happened in the Inn, up till-until she came back here!

Very freaky. But the rest was hazy now, when she could always remember it before.

Because it was still mutable, maybe?

Kagome shook it off. Something to consider later. They had taken off, and traveled out of the city. Inuyasha looked around avidly, he'd never seen the end of the place. No walls, it just sort of...tapered off. No gates, no guards, no watchtowers to keep an eye out for enemies. Not at all like the larger towns he'd known. She'd stopped for groceries, and he'd been told to stay inside while she fetched food. Hearing Inuyasha's request for ramen-she just smiled.

"We need something more substantial," she told him fondly, and he hunched into the seat, grumbling about her refusal and the general unfairness of it all.

But they soon arrived at a street lined by large, tidy homes with walls and fences around them. He wasn't sure about this place, trying to work things out from his perspective as she pulled into the driveway of a house. One with wards on it, he could smell the power invested there. The house had two stories, it looked alright. Another of the metal wagons like this one was parked already-did they each have their own? Kagome's family shared one such wagon. He...must provide well for her if they had their own eh-'cars' and a good house. This wasn't surprising, Inuyasha had just recently been thinking he'd have to do so.

A garden too, with...hm. Most of the flowers he didn't know, but they had very little scent. To him it smelled very nice, sweet and pleasant, not overpowering as strong flowers could be. Inuyasha smelled herbs being grown in the back as well by the Priestess. Kagome got out with the groceries and asked him to get the packs when she opened the trunk. He did, and she unlocked the front door to let them inside.

"Wipe your feet. You can take off the charm too, no one will see you. Just push the red button on it," she ordered, and he did, sniffing madly as he saw...men's shoes in the cupboard with ones that had to be hers. Ones that also-smelled like him. Inuyasha made a face, he hated shoes.

He'd never been here! Yet, his scent was all over the place inside. Inuyasha followed as she headed into the kitchen and began bustling, putting on an apron and getting to work making supper as she tied her sleeves up. He took a seat at the kitchen table and watched, admitting privately to himself that he was hungry. But his stomach rumbled and the hanyou looked embarrassed.

"Tea?" A nod-and the kettle was started.

"Hm...you know, you probably haven't eaten a lot lately except fish. Maybe-a snack before we eat?" Kagome had cooked for hanyou for centuries after all, they ate a lot and she knew it. Plus, it was a sure fire way to keep him occupied. She grinned and opened a cupboard that made his eyes widen at the treasures within. Shelves of cups and bags and boxes...ninja food!! Piles of it!

"Which kind of ramen? You know how to use the kettle, right? You can have as much of this stuff as you like while you're here, Inuyasha. Whenever you're hungry, feel free," she offered. He rose and eagerly looked through them all, and selected a kind he hadn't tried yet. Plus a bag of the potatos he liked too...there was so much of it! But he paused, not wanting to be greedy as he gripped the cup and bag.

"Uh-this one and these. Any I want? As much as I want?" Inuyasha asked carefully, and she nodded.

"It's the snack cupboard, so yes. As much as you like, just tidy up afterwards. Trash is over there and you know how sinks work. Chopsticks are here." A set in the drawer. At that go ahead...she just watched and felt slightly ill as she readied and cooked supper.

He'd eat that too, she knew it. Kagome had to smile as she realized she'd forgotten how young he really was back then. Sort of a treat now to be able to feed him up properly. Poor guy was fighting hard every day now to find the Jewel...so, she'd let him see some of the rewards that came afterwards. A good home, wonderful children, a wife who loved him and would cook for him.

Couldn't hurt. Besides...it was something that Naraku making-faithless-moron-incompetent-pathetic excuse for a Jewelguardian never did for him, alive or undead. For a moment she considered that he was alone in that Era with her...and the knife in her hand moved faster. The defenseless veggies were sliced far finer than the recipe called for.

Kikyo.

"Well. This is fun," Inuyasha noted unhappily. He'd hugged-yes-hugged! Miroku and Sango. Even Kaede and Kirara were warmly greeted. The monk had rubbed his ribs afterwards but had to smile. But they'd pooled their collective knowledge over supper and come up with squat. Now, he and his sons and niece sat on one side of the firepit as the young hunters took the other. Kaede discovered she was in the middle as she sat on the side opposite the door. Shippo, though.

Inuyasha had barely acknowledged his existence. No hug, no greeting-and the kit could swear that this frightening adult had growled softly when he'd climbed into Kagome's lap. No matter what anyone said, this wasn't Inuyasha. Not to him. These other two worried him as well. Ichiro had become a known quantity, but these others weren't. It scared him.

He could also swear the nasty old hanyou knew he was afraid of him-and enjoyed this fact. Kirara noted it and mewed once, curling up beside Sango.

"Well, now. We've got no idea what to do...so-what now?" Kagome asked, breaking a small spell of silence.

She was off kilter, the way this Inuyasha had spoken to the woman...the woman herself. He'd looked at her so differently too-warmer, almost possessively. Of course, being near her two grown sons wasn't helping matters. Or hearing he was called 'studmuffin'. That nearly killed her. 'Sweetheart,' and that he loved her, no less! His wedding ring kept catching her eyes. A plain and antiqued gold band. The hanyou didn't seem to take any notice as he finished his tea. In fact, he had...and was rather unsure how to deal with her at the moment.

"Eh-I've got cards," Akiyoshi offered. Not much else to do until they heard back from Mom. Ichiro sighed as his brother pulled them out.

"Might as well. Who's in?" he asked. But their father rose and quietly stepped outside, followed by a curious Kaede.

In Tokyo, however, his younger self was quite surprised.

Supper was really delicious. All of it. The house was cozy, and the hanyou sitting at the head of the table sighed as he got the last of the rice out of his bowl. That had surprised him, but-this would be his home and his table. Made sense, Inuyasha supposed. He hadn't eaten till he was completely stuffed in some time too.

Sanae and Ayame had arrived not long after Kagome had started supper, and watched him covertly as they all ate. Feral as before, he'd eaten everything put in front of him. Wow. Sanae had to admit she hadn't seen that much food put away at once since her brothers had been in their teens. But her mother just smiled and refilled his plate and bowl without a word said about it.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he told her finally, coming up for air at last. High praise, and she knew it.

"Thank you. Still hungry?" Kagome asked.

"No. Couldn't eat another bite. This wasn't half bad at all with the noodles before."

"You...ate before dinner?" Sanae managed. He'd had four helpings! Big ones!

"Huh? Yeah. She said I could eat all I wanted. We don't get a lot of decent food on the road and we've been traveling a lot," Inuyasha informed her defensively with a nod to the Priestess. Still hadn't used her name, Kagome noted. Probably wouldn't. That was alright, though. She understood.

"Sure," Sanae answered carefully.

"And so you can, Inuyasha," Kagome added. But he paused and stared over her shoulder. She followed his gaze.

A framed group photo. Her, him, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara...He knew the frame too-Kagome had thrown a fit because she said Souta lost it looking at her stuff awhile back.

"I thought the kid lost that," Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"No. We-brought it over here," Kagome admitted. A gift from her baka, he'd swiped it for her. For both of them. That girl in her school uniform was waiting in the past. The girl she used to be. But she rose when she felt a the house wards tingle as someone approached.

"Sesshomaru."

In the past, Kaede followed him to exactly where she thought he'd go, at least once she saw which direction he went. Kikyo's grave. To her shock-he offered a prayer and placed a single blossom he'd plucked on the way there on it. He knew she was there, but he ignored her.

"You...are much changed from the boy I knew," she said finally. Mannerly, he'd spoken little at supper, only added observations and listened. A grown man-not a boy.

"Really? No shit," Inuyasha answered, looking up from where he knelt.

"You chose not to follow my sister, I see."

"No. That-was never meant to be, I suppose. Kagome and I never come here, or my kids. I...guess I wanted to see it again. Better if my sons don't know I did this. I'm not sure they'd understand," he told her. Or their mother...no. Bad. Idea. She'd believe the worst, that he was carrying a torch or something. Jealous wench.

A nod.

"Young Kagome as well, then. Much will come of your changing time by traveling here. Have you considered this, Inuyasha?"

"I have. We only came to save Ichiro." Kaede nodded and looked at the small shrine as she seemed to gather her nerve and consider. This Inuyasha was not the one she knew, perhaps he could, would answer questions that had bothered her for a lifetime.

"When she bound you...what was between you? Truly."

"Kikyo? I...planned to make her my wife once, Kaede." There was a gasp.

"She never said anything! Not one word!" She'd think her own sister would confide such a thing! Kaede knew they had feelings for each other-but marriage!? It had never even occurred to her.

"Of course not. No one needed to know. Because I'm a hanyou and she couldn't look past it even if she did love me. But she planned to get out from under the Jewel and have me at the same time, by having me become mortal and wed her and we'd live happily ever after. Like that would've worked," Inuyasha snorted.

"So. As I...wondered. That is why she did not kill you, only bound you. Much makes sense. Surely, though, that use would have cleansed the Jewel completely." He shook his head.

"No use of the Jewel is ever good. It would've made us it's victims too one way or another. It never would've worked out," he said. The firmness with which he said it startled her a bit.

'If that is how you made your peace with her and the Jewel, Inuyasha...then I will not speak to it,' Kaede thought sadly. Perhaps it was so, perhaps not. But still, it brought to mind things better addressed now.

"My sister, should she see you now-see those young men...she would not understand," she warned. But he turned to glare at her, and she went silent.

"Get this straight. That thing is not Kikyo. Since you've decided to bring this up...why didn't you do what had to be done?" Purified her. Kaede knew that was what he meant.

"I-cannot. She is my elder sister," the old woman's eyes lowered as she spoke.

"She isn't. That walking form is a shell that feeds on the innocent and uses our feelings to get away with it. It used up my wife's patience long ago, and she will disassemble it slowly if she gets half a chance. She'd enjoy it. Fair warning."

"Kagome? But why? I can understand wanting her to rest, perhaps...but that?" Kaede asked. She was shocked.

"My wife isn't that sweet young girl down there, and when she finds a way back, remember it. Kagome has no mercy for anyone screwing with her anymore, human or youkai. Kikyo and that thing wearing her face especially. So if you don't want it to happen...keep her away if you can," he warned her, rising.

"What happened to change her so?"

"A lot. Just...leave it at a lot." That was all he'd say. They went back-but Kaede had more questions than answers as they went.

The only one who might tell her the answers was busy at the moment.

Kagome told them to stay there and went to the door.

"My Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome to my home, please, be comfortable. We just were finishing our supper, have you eaten?" she asked, bowing, and the Lord removing his shoes and charm. Even disguised, he was imposing. Tall, in a three piece tailored grey silk suit and red tie, with an overcoat she took and hung up for him and shut the door. Stylishly cut black hair turned snow white and his stripes became visible as he hit his pocketwatch and took off his suit jacket, standing in vest and shirtsleeves.

"I have no interest in niceties. Where is my daughter? You will explain," he ordered coldly, sniffing absently as he frowned at her. Her, Sanae, Ayame, and...and...

"So. You are alive now. She ain't got to answer to you or anyone else!" At that, Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He turned and the young hanyou stood in the living room gripping his sword hilt.

Young Inuyasha!

"The well sealed itself, Sesshomaru. Your daughter and my sons and Lord are trapped there...we are trying to discover how to fix it," Kagome answered...and watched as she was ignored by both of them.

Instead the tall youkai walked to look over Inuyasha, who frowned at his left arm. It smelled funny, like metal, and that stuff called 'plastic'. A strange claw like thing where his hand would be. A replacement arm like he'd used before-but not from a dead youkai or human!

"Got another hand I see. Work like the rest, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sniped. Sanae gasped. No one made mention of it! Ever! Daddy had taken that arm when he claimed Tetsusaiga as his own, yes. But it was one of those things that wasn't discussed.

"You brought him here, Kagome? Unwise. It invites unwelcome knowledge," Sesshomaru commented without moving his gaze from the hanyou.

"I didn't see any other way to keep the Shrinekeepers from knowing and I have sworn him to secrecy. I didn't want to tell you...until I had more to give, Sesshomaru. I will find a way to reopen the well and bring Rinao and the others home. I swear it."

"Hmp. I expect my Clan Priestess to be faster with such matters." Oh, no. He'd said that just so Inuyasha would hear it! Great. Marvelous.

"Excuse me? Clan Priestess? What youkai Clan has it's own Priestess?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Since my brother chose to wed one, I saw value in the decision when you both became Clan members in truth. We are not in conflict, little brother. The Lady Kagome serves my Clan, as does her Lord these days," Sesshomaru noted, and sniffed delicately. Ah, yes. This was the young hanyou. Not...the one he'd met once, long before this city came to be. The one who'd made a fool of him in the woods one night long ago-or yesterday, the little bastard! Lord Sesshomaru remembered, alright, and he would get his vengeance in full now.

"So you say," Inuyasha answered warily.

"You have much to do, Kagome. Leave us. We require no refreshments." She bowed and left, all but dragging Sanae in her wake. Ayame came along, not wanting to be anywhere near this. What the hell was he going to do?

But he waited until they went upstairs to the library...and smiled. He leaned forward and the hanyou froze. He sniffed his brother's ears, face, and neck as Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gulped, too shocked to return the favor as good manners said to. What the hell?

"A fine thing, to see you so again," Sesshomaru said. He was-was-an arm went around him and he felt fabric under his cheek. He was being hugged. Inuyasha sniffed reflexively. No sake smell. No smell of any funny herbs or those mushrooms that made you see things. Possession? Magic? Possibly. But it smelled like a sane, sober Sesshomaru was-hugging him. Alright...

"My dear little brother." A perplexed hanyou peered up at him through his bangs as his ears went completely flat and he tried to wiggle free. Not working, his elder brother was still strong. He was holding him with very little effort.

"Let me go...?" he managed. Sesshomaru ignored the muffled request.

"But-I do...love you as well, Yasha." YASHA?? That was-was-ack!! A kiss on his forehead!! He was released, and the young inu shivered all over as he staggered back and wiped his head in horror.

"Uh-eh-you..." a clawed finger waved ineffectually. "What are you up to??" he yelled.

"You said it first, little brother," Sesshomaru explained with a smile. The hanyou looked completely poleaxed.

"KAGOME!!" A scream that brought all three females running. To see a panicked Inuyasha, a smug Sesshomaru-and to see his elder brother gathering his things?

"Call me tomorrow with news. I have...no further business here. Rinao must be returned."

"She will be. But-what did you do?"

"Nothing more than say hello," Sesshomaru promised, and she saw him out. Ah yes. Vengeance was indeed sweet. Sniffing, a hug-and a kiss from his elder brother. Who said he loved him and left his scent all over him.

Inuyasha should have screaming nightmares for years.

"Where...can I bathe?" he pleaded. Kagome showed him, and wondered what the hell was going on. Not least when his clothes were to be washed. Twice. She fetched him some of her husband's things and he took them without complaint. Odd enough, but he refused to come out until he was raw with scrubbing. Especially his forehead.

"I could've married a Hojou," she muttered as she ran firerat through the washer.

Author's notes-Ah. Good chapter, it went very smoothly writing it, so I hope it's enjoyable. Yes, Kagome's got some Kikyo issues, and there might be some trouble there. And yes-Sesshomaru's gotten his own back. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


	3. Periods of Adjustment

Chapter 3-Periods of Adjustment

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, but I do own Ichiro, Sanae, and Akiyoshi.

In an upscale house, a woman felt tapping. A pair of brown eyes opened to see golden ones peering at her as a clawed hand poked her arm lightly. Kagome pulled her head out of her covers and yawned. She'd been up until late researching and crawled into bed with the sunrise. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. No references to anything like Shards changing color or the well sealing without a Priestess or someone else doing it. Inuyasha had slept on her couch downstairs as Ayame and Sanae pinched the guest rooms. Now-he was crouched by her double bed and blushing a bit.

He could smell what went on in here...that this room was a couple's. Inuyasha had only come up because the youkai had sent him up, they had already awakened and were making breakfast. He didn't look closely at anything. This-was not his place to look, a married couple's private chamber. Only a quick peek.

It was cozy. A big soft bed, wardrobes, a chest at the bed's foot. Little tables on each side with lamps and an alarm clock with a well thumbed book beside it on the opposite side of the bed from hers. Pegs-that had to be for his sword. Lamps and a carved table with a mirror and stool. A box on it with jewelry for her adornment, brushes, makeup things and bottles. A dresser.

"Morning," she murmured, and ruffled an ear until he pulled away. No kiss good morning, she noted. It had been hard to sleep alone even exhausted-no snores in her ear.

"Eh-they sent me up to tell you you've got time to shower, and there's some of that coffee stuff ready."

"Good. I need some," she answered. Kagome yawned and crawled out of bed. He averted his eyes, she wore a tank and shorts, but wasn't properly dressed and wasn't his. Besides...a mark was on her shoulder like Ichiro's, one even more faded and set deeply into her skin. A bite pattern he knew from whenever he ate. As the mortal had said, it was bad manners to look at someone's mating mark.

Even his.

"Are my clothes washed?" he asked.

"Probably dry now. I hung them out to air last night," Kagome told him, noting he was wearing a set of tan plaid pajamas bottoms and a matching t-shirt. Her Inuyasha's clothes fit of course, if a little bit long because he hadn't finished growing. He did look adorable in modern stuff...mm.

"Fine," he answered, and slipped out to allow her to dress privately and change himself.

She just smiled, and got dressed. Such a sweet boy, really. It was kind of nice to see the dear, gruff, shy boy he was back then. After all, she was rather used to the man he'd become. For a moment, Kagome considered that the girl she was had him with her now, and her smile widened. If she knew her husband...oh, my.

That miko didn't know what she was in for.

In a hut in the past, another was shaken.

"Kagome, wake up! You've got to see this!" Shippo shook her again. The young miko woke up and frowned as she stretched.

"What?" she asked, yawning. A glance at her watch-she'd slept in. After Inuyasha had come back the night before, they'd all tried to sleep. It wasn't easy and she'd tossed and turned half the night.

"Well-just come see! We let you sleep late, but come on! You missed the first part!"

"Alright." She rose, saw to her bedding fast, dressed quickly, and looked outside. Her jaw dropped as she joined the bemused Sango and Miroku where they sat watching under a tree. The monk was sipping something from a tin cup she recognized by smell.

Coffee?? She never brought any.

Several huts had been wrecked the day before. But the villagers were working on them now-with help. Akiyoshi was holding a support beam up by himself, Ichiro was helping fasten it...and...and someone was directing it all, lifting a beam one handed into place at another hut while yelling orders to some of the others working in teams as they framed up some of the damaged homes. Someone in jeans and a t-shirt that read 'Played poker before it was cool' in English. He'd packed a couple of changes of clothes and impishly decided to wear one today.

Inuyasha?!

"What's all this?" Kagome asked in surprise. It looked kinda familiar, almost...

"It seems Inuyasha knows quite a bit about building matters now. Between him and this Akiyoshi, they've already gotten several days work finished in a single morning. If they keep it up, they'll have the huts ready to live in very soon," Sango answered.

"He can build homes?"

"Apparently. Since he seemed so sure of how to do it faster, everyone just went along with it. He took over after his sword practice...and morning coffee. Quite tasty, actually. He said he enjoys it in the mornings more then tea now," Miroku finished, not taking his eyes away as he sipped.

"Sword practice? Coffee? He never practices where anyone can see," Kagome commented, wide eyed.

"He did this morning at dawn. After something he called-calisthenics," Miroku replied, carefully saying the odd word.

"Calisthenics?? Inuyasha?"

"I'll tell you something, Kagome. I watched him...and he is tremendously skilled. A master swordsman now. He was using a variety of styles I've never seen before. I asked him to show me some of it and he said he would later. I'm looking forward to it," Sango said with admiration.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes. I am very glad he is our friend, Kagome. The one we know isn't half as dangerous, but then, he has discovered his full potential now. I doubt he would find many difficult opponents at this point," Miroku told her with complete seriousness.

"Wow," she said as the youkai in question checked the work as the humans secured the beam, and then came over to where they were sitting.

"Someone's finally awake. Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked, arms folded and eyes amused.

"Sure. Hey, um...you're busy," Kagome commented...noting he looked really, really good in that...

"Not so much. Haven't directed a construction crew in awhile, but it's like riding a bike. They know what to do, just needed some organizing to make it more efficient and a hand with the lifting, really," he replied, glancing behind him.

"It's really nice of you to help them, Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

"Glad to do it. Aki and the rest helped tear up the village fighting, so we might as well help them out. Otherwise they'll lose a lot of time with the rice crop." That left her blinking. Since when did he do anything like this? Drink coffee, not screw up anything he touched, practice sword work, dress in modern clothes, think about helping people?

"Oh. Yes. The rice." He noted the landed fish look on her face and hid a grin.

"Yes. They do need to get back to it soon," Miroku agreed, finishing his cup with a sigh.

"Told you it's better to wake up with then tea, bonzu. Mind you-a lot'll make you jumpy, especially if you ain't used to it." His eyes slid back to Kagome for a moment.

"It's quite good though. I see why it becomes popular," Miroku answered...and shook his head slightly. He saw what the hanyou was up to now-and thought it was extremely funny. Inuyasha was clever, he'd admit it.

All of this was to impress her for once. Inuyasha knew he could kill a thousand youkai and lay their heads at her feet...and she'd shrug because she considered that no big deal for a warrior such as himself. Not that he'd understood that back in the day. But this little courtship display? Oh, yes. Act like a leader and get things done she didn't expect him to know how to do.

That, now, that impressed her and he basked in her stammered praise while keeping his expression modest. Not incidentally noting that yes-she kept glancing at him in a rather new and amusing way. Thoughtful and slightly blushing as she looked at him as a guy for once because he wasn't wearing the old firerat. Might make a few things easier for these kids later too if she saw him in a different light now. Oh, yeah.

He knew his girl very well indeed.

In Tokyo, breakfast was a subdued affair. Ayame picked at her food, and Sanae was watching Inuyasha avidly when he wasn't looking. Kagome just sat, ate-and didn't say much over her coffee.

"Did you find something?" the wolf asked hopefully, setting uneaten toast aside.

"Not yet, but I'll keep trying. Eat for Ichiro's sake, Ayame, we haven't time to let you get tired out from pining. My son'll be back soon, you'll see," Kagome answered tiredly, and the wolf nodded.

"Pining?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wolf thing. We'll have to remind her to eat-and I bet she barely slept. She misses my twin," Sanae noted softly to Inuyasha. It was clear she did too and he sympathized. Her brothers and family were important to her. Still, it startled him. His only experience with youkai kin was Sesshomaru, who'd gone insane or something. Ick.

"Not so. I'm not some domestic, after all, waiting on a master. I just want him home, that's all. Wouldn't have happened in the first place if he'd listened when I said no to him leaving. When we get him back, my Ichiro's paying for this. Big time!" Ayame noted with some of her usual spunk.

"Feh. Won't be long before we get back," he said offhandedly.

"Yep. But, you're tired, Mom, can we do anything?" Sanae nodded agreement and glanced at her mom.

"No, sweetie. Thank you though. I'll be fine," her mother answered. She smiled, but Kagome was far from happy.

"The well's broken-why can't you just fix it? You know stuff now like the old hag," Inuyasha asked. A frown...and she tapped her fingers on her cup.

"Real funny. Alright. Nothing in my stuff or online yet, so I do have to go to the source. I need to really look at the well today or tomorrow, girls. Preferably today after I make some calls and before we check in with the others over there. There's a few libraries and Temples that might have something. I just have to be careful about asking."

"The Shrine well? Mom-Grandma and the others..."

"I know, Sanae. I know. This might not be quiet work either."

"The boy will be at school, and the others might be busy a bit. Perhaps we could do something?" Ayame offered grimly.

"Maybe. Hm. Keep him busy while I call around, please?" Kagome asked, rising and taking dishes in.

"I don't need a keeper!"

"Yeah. Tell me another one," she sighed. Both youkai looked at each other.

So. Daddy watching. Sanae's cell rang and she glanced at the screen and hesitated, but went into the living room and answered. He wasn't really Daddy, he wouldn't know. Safe enough. Ayame and Inuyasha heard both sides of the phone conversation after he simply followed the wolf to the door she was eavesdropping at. She shooed him, but he ignored her. If this was something she wanted to hear-then he did too. Besides, this was to be his home, so he had every right to know everything that happened here.

"Oyoto! What's going on, handsome?" Sanae said softly.

"Hey! Where have you been? I've called for days! I was going to fine a missing person report, Sanae. Your brother's gone, your boss said you were fired, are you alright?" So she had been fired. As expected.

"I'm sorry you worried. Something big came up, and...we had to go out of town. All of us, my folks, my brothers, you know. I-probably have to go again soon. My, um..." she paused and tried to think..."my...cousin Rin, remember her? She got into some trouble and we're helping her. An accident."

"Oh. Can I help? I can wrangle a couple of days off if you need me, Sanae. Besides, I haven't met you parents yet, sweetness. You met mine, seems only fair to meet yours and I'd like to soon."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Sweetness? Hadn't met her parents?? She'd met his, but he hadn't asked permission to spend time with her or anything? Improper!

"No, it's alright. They're-still out of town. How about we have lunch? Today?" Sanae asked. She ought to have plenty of time to have lunch and see to her duty. Ayame wouldn't mind taking watch for a bit, Sanae was sure of it.

"Sure, I can make that. Say that little place we went to last week before you left?"

"Sounds great. Noon?"

"Yeah. You can fill me in on everything. I gotta go, but I love you." Inuyasha's expression was priceless.

"Alright. I love you too," Sanae replied. She closed the phone and glanced over to see him in the doorway with an apologetic Ayame behind him. Alright...she'd been curious and sort of had him following...uh oh.

"So. Who was that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Like you couldn't hear us! Ever hear of privacy? Don't you even look at me like that either! None of your business...for another five centuries! And just for the record it isn't then! I'm a grown woman and I'll see whoever I like!"

"I can smell that! Your mother and that-other one, they don't know this is the one who did it, do they? He is, ain't he? You're hiding a mortal...what do they call them...Boyfriend! Who is that, and where is he?" Sanae's ears went flat and perked up in outrage at the accusations lurking.

"I haven't-we had this argument a long time ago, and you are just a-a-kid! You aren't my father! I don't have to explain a damned thing to you!"

"If you ain't ashamed, they why hide him?"

"You-you-MOTHER!" Kagome looked up from the phone and hung up, heading in to see Sanae and Inuyasha...oh, dear.

"Sanae, what-" sure enough, they started in at the same time.

"Mother, tell this Neanderthal times have changed!"

"Do you know what this kid's up to? Some parent!"

"Whoa! What is all this?" Kagome asked, hands up to stop them.

"Mom, it's complicated...long story," Sanae deflated when she realized she'd have to explain. Great. Just great.

"Sanae's boyfriend called, the one she hasn't mentioned to you yet, and Inuyasha accused her of sluttishness and is under the amusing impression that Oyoto is the one who deflowered her. They're now fighting, Kagome," Ayame answered. Not...so long a story really.

Kagome sighed to herself as wolf directness struck again. Ayame felt that one didn't lie to one's kin, after all. It meant that anything Ayame heard was directly relayed to Sanae, Aki's, and Ichiro's loving parents whenever situations like this came up.

Kami bless it.

"Oh. I see. Inuyasha, that's a long story, and I'll explain it to you later. Please?" Kagome asked, and he just scowled. But she smiled at her angry daughter and sat with her.

"Feh!" he snapped.

"You have a new boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Sanae...I'd like to meet him, you know. What's he like? What does he do? When did you meet him?"

"Well, um...you know. Normal mortal," Sanae sighed.

"Helicopter pilot, flies charters. Likes bungee jumping and parachuting, snowboarding, skiing, backpacking, they're well suited. He wants to meet you both as well. He's nice for a mortal, really, they met almost a year ago and he hasn't strayed or anything. Pretty unusual these days for a human," Ayame commented.

"Ayame, stop helping," Sanae gritted as Kagome frowned.

"A year! Sanae, honestly. Though it figures you'd have Ichiro and Ayame meet him before your own mother," Kagome chided. Eyes rolled.

"If Daddy was more reasonable, I'd have brought him over-but he doesn't change much, I see. Still stuck in the Stone Age where the sons get to screw around as they please and the daughters are sold off! We've moved past the invention of the wheel, you know, and it isn't like I can't manage myself!" Sanae glared.

"What's the-you don't get to be insulting when you're the one who's bringing shame on yourself and your family!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why you-"

"Sanae, do not be rude! When we get this sorted I expect to meet him, and so will your Father. He's stubborn, I know, but he is your sire and has the right to meet your dates. He worries, sweetheart," Kagome soothed. Why, she really didn't get. Their daughter was a youkai. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself.

"Mom, don't tell him. Please? Look at this guy-Daddy's not much better. He'll chase him off or something! You know he will!" Sanae asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Dear...he'll know. I remember everything that happened to that girl, and that now includes meeting Ichiro. I'm betting you'll be having to explain things to your father as soon as he comes back through the Well. Because he'll remember this baka hearing it."

"I am not a baka!"

"Oh? Osuwari!"

thud

"Now, I've got to get ready and go. Ayame, Sanae, bring him along around two. I don't want witnesses for this, and I've got a well to check."

"Right," Ayame agreed, and Kagome got her stuff and left not long after.

"I'm out. Ayame, you take care of this, please? I've got a date and I want to get some stuff done first," Sanae announced with a glare at Inuyasha.

"Sure." Sanae was gone, and the wolf just shook her head as Inuyasha, scowling and muttering...went poking through the house again. Inu. All mad, really. Completely nuts.

Not a minute later there was a crash in the rec room and wolf ears caught soft swearing.

'Ichiro...the things I put up with for you,' she thought with a sigh, getting up to check the damage.

Author's notes-Well! Chapter 3. Heh, while I won't recommend having to repost, it does mean you actually have to look at fics. I caught of lot of stuff this chapter, and did some editing to smooth it out. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading as always.-Namiyo


	4. Rounding off and Finding Out

Chapter 4-Rounding Off and Finding Out

Inuyasha and company? Oh, my, no. I don't own them. I do own Sanae, Rinao, Akiyoshi, and Ichiro.

Kagome took several deep breaths as she stood at the bottom of the steps to the Shrine. First things first. Calm the nerves, find her center, and let the power flow.

She called...and the wards answered as she climbed the steps. They ought to, she'd helped create them in their current form. The Priestess linked herself to them and gave an order. They changed, creating a subtle magic around her that would make them ignore her. It formed as Kagome felt for much loved auras. Mom was inside the house, Grandpa was talking to a couple of visitors she felt moving about. Souta was at school this time of day. Safe enough.

'Grandpa, if you only knew who the real senior Shrinepriest is. I am-just as you taught me, even in service to another Clan or married, this is my ancestral Shrine and I'll always belong to it. I'm just sorry I can't tell you that those lessons finally stuck,' Kagome thought. She looked around with grim amusement as she walked, noting as always how the place changed over the centuries.

Before her present family were born, this place was her anchor through time. Kagome had often visited, her son had married here, and now-it was off limits and she had to hide her presence because it was always possible that they might twig to something. She missed them...and wished she could tell her mom everything. Let her meet her grandchildren, see how well they'd done.

Her youkai family had paid for many Shrine improvements when they were flush. Inuyasha had owned the construction company that built the house she'd grown up in, actually. He'd teased her so, but donated much of it as a gift to her. Particularly about putting in what would be her bedroom, making sure the top of the Sacred Tree had a good line of sight through the window for his future viewing entertainment, the peeping baka.

The thought of him helped steady her. Kagome had a job to do. So, a calm woman slipped inside the old Wellhouse and wedged the door shut.

She set a ward around it, and jumped in. Getting comfortable on the bottom...she set her protections, slipped into trance and looked. Yes. The vortex of power was still active, but there was a seal across it now. Green netting now stretched across the blue of the energy, and it was set by a Priestess. One-who had to be somehow attuned to the well itself.

Gathering her will, she felt along it carefully, testing and teasing it, learning it's shape...looking for the signature of the one who made it, the resonance of the caster. Who had done this was as important as breaking it, such interference was dangerous. Then she saw it. A Shard, hovering in the center of the netting and nearly invisible as it blended into the power flow. When she reached out to purify it, tame it to her will as the Jewelguardian, it reacted...and pulled her in for a moment before throwing her out.

Kagome gasped as she came to full alertness. She knew who set it and when...not that it helped her state of mind any as she sat, dazed and drained.

Midoriko!

Akiyoshi sniffed, and sniffed again as he sat with his brother, father, and their Uncle Miroku. Who was being kept here because no one was peeping at Kagome, Sango, or Rinao as they went to bathe. The equanimity the monk showed when it was mentioned made Ichiro snort. Aki just shook his head in admiration. Definitely, the hoshi lived up to his reputation.

Shippo had no idea why Inuyasha had growled when he went to go bathe with them, and stayed with Kaede instead. Ichiro was just as glad to see him elsewhere, pestering the Priestess as she worked on her garden.

"What is it, Lassie? Smell something? Is it Timmy? Does Timmy need help?" Ichiro teased. Aki slammed his elbow into his stomach without looking. "oof!"

"Someone's coming. I smell...raccoon dog, human with spiritual powers, and...cow. Youkai and cow, coming in fast from that direction," he said, pointing.

"Mushin?" Miroku asked in astonishment.

"And-" Inuyasha sniffed, "Totosai. Bet on it. Too far off for me, but Aki's nose is better."

"Better than yours, Inuyasha? I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Uncle Miroku," Akiyoshi answered modestly.

"That hurt! Show some respect for a Priest, Scooby! Ow," Ichiro rubbed his stomach and scowled.

"When I see one, I will," his younger brother smiled.

"Enough with the damned dog jokes! Fucking brats," Inuyasha scowled. Both grinned as they got up when Hochi came into view.

It didn't take long for the human and youkai to return from their bath. But to Miroku's surprise, the ones of the future asked that he, Kagome, and Sango deal with them.

"Better they not see us," Inuyasha explained.

"I see. Makes sense. Go into the woods, and we'll handle the matter," Miroku agreed, and Kagome nodded. So it was that the trio, Shippo, and Kaede met them as they landed.

"We were robbed. Or at least, a kitsune attempted to," Mushin explained after being greeted. They told them of the loot left here and that the one responsible was dead. Hearing that his guardian youkai had attacked...Mushin took the low road-and didn't say a word. No one had been killed, so at least that burden wasn't his.

"We have your weapons, Master Totosai. But what would a kitsune want from the Temple, Master Mushin?" Miroku asked.

"That's what's strange. A manuscript of mine, Miroku. Valueless to anyone else. I don't understand it."

"Maybe Inuyasha and the others would know," Shippo suggested.

"Where is he? Likely hiding his abuse of great Tetsusaiga!" Totosai noted sourly as Kagome hushed him.

"No. He's...in the woods. Possibly fishing," Miroku answered. Not a lie. He was-and he could be, after all.

"Others?" Totosai asked.

"Nothing important. What kind of manuscript?" Kagome asked.

"A history I've toyed with, Kagome." He pulled it out to show her.  
"Oh? Might I read it, Master Mushin?" Kaede asked, noting the title. And that Shippo's thought was a good one, if not the timing.

"Well-of course. If you like, Lady Kaede. Have Miroku send for Hochi to return it when you finish." Ah, guilt. It was handed over. Totosai collected his goods, and not long after the disgruntled pair left-being hurried by everyone.

"They're hiding something." Totosai muttered to himself. Mushin was sure of the same.

When the youkai returned, Rinao actually gasped as she looked it over.

"A discussion of the history of the youkai of Musashi!! Complete and unfragmented."  
"What??" Akiyoshi and everyone else gaped at the scroll.  
"I never figured the old drunk really wrote it." Inuyasha admitted.  
"So, this scroll is valuable in your time?" Kaede asked.  
"Priceless to youkai. Legend has it that it contains much lost knowledge, Lady." Ichiro answered, Rinao skimming it as it was unrolled reverently, she was checking chapters. Akiyoshi and Ichiro were reading over her shoulder as she found the section she was looking for. The Clan Inu's. The best way to tell how much of the book's reputation was fancy, really.

"Whoa. How...how could he know some of this?" Ichiro managed.  
"It's all here. Grandfather's reign, Uncle's..." It was rolled down, "look, he even has-wow." Akiyoshi managed, glancing over at his Father.

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Uh-" All three looked at each other.  
"What?" He got up and pushed his way into the group studying it, and was stunned.  
"Did you tell him some of this, Dad?" Akiyoshi asked.  
"No. But I know who had to have. Myouga. I'm going to throttle him!!" Inuyasha gritted. It was all there. A short biography of...him. A section that his younger self would have flayed Mushin for. His childhood, powers, even how exactly he took Sesshomaru's arm! Their meeting Mushin, and the Monk's observations about the fact that he was:

-hopelessly in love with the young miko Kagome. Clear to these eyes, and assured to me by trusted sources. The girl returns his affections, and it was most amusing to watch her order him, as a dog on a leash.-

Kami.

"So-you didn't share all of this, then." Akiyoshi noted.  
"No. Oddly I didn't." Inuyasha snarled, glaring at the scroll.  
"This is a priceless treasure, Lord Uncle." Rinao noted, seeing he looked like he wanted to rip it apart.

So, it was time again. Sanae met them at the Shrine, Ayame having driven Inuyasha there...after calling about repairs to his den's television and a badly torn pool table. She didn't ask. Only removed the pool cue from the set and unplugged it all.

He sniffed, and sure enough-a human. It was on her. Sanae didn't say a word as they made their way up the steps. Ears under disguises twitched and noses smelled it as a woman swept the courtyard and an elderly Priest was puttering about. Mom was still in the wellhouse, and it was almost time to contact the past. Meaning-distraction time.

"What do you suggest?" Ayame asked softly.

"Um-we need to keep both busy, and out of sight..." Sanae glanced around-and got it. Telling Inuyasha to go to the Tree and wait, they boldly approached Grandpa.

"Excuse me, honored Priest." Sanae and Ayame bowed and smiled.

"Yes? How can I help you young ladies?" he asked with a smile. Sanae realized Aki had inherited Grandpa's little grin.

"We-were hoping to purchase some things from...the gift shop. Is it open?"

"Yes! Yes, yes! We've some fine authentic replicas of many treasures within! This way, this way. Lucky for you, and fine gifts for friends! She'll help you," Grandpa excitedly gestured to them as he directed them to the little building, beckoning Sanae's stunned Grandmother.

"We were thinking of-lots of things?" Ayame added when Sanae nudged her.

"Lots? Ahhh, well, we can-"

"With help, maybe? We'd love to hear the tales behind what we'll buy," Ayame eased in, and he nodded, hurrying over to the shop and rubbing his hands. Inuyasha waited, and when they were inside, he moved.

He went to the wellhouse, and it opened. Kagome peered out and sighed, looking exhausted. A seed of a plan had formed as she'd sat in there waiting for rescue.

"Clear then? I was stuck in here when Mom started sweeping!"

"Yeah. They took 'em in there. That place with all the crap for sale."

"The Gift Shop? Someone went into the Gift Shop. Gramps'll be busy for hours," she smiled-but it was a pained one.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot. I also spent a lot of energy in there. I'll tell everyone at once, alright?"

Hands went to the Tree...and the connection opened.

"We have trouble." The Priestess filled them in on what she found.

"Midoriko? What the hell is she doing this for?" Inuyasha demanded in the Feudal Era.

"I don't know. All I can tell is that we have to talk to her somehow. That spell was no remnant of old magic, it was set when we fell in. Meaning, she's done it now. From that Shard. It's anchoring the center of the seal and is active as hell. She threw me out of the vortex when I tested it, and I know there's definitely an intelligence in there, not some fragment of a soul."

"How is that even possible?" Higurashi Kagome asked.

"Almost anything is possible in magic if you've got the will, the power and the knowledge to make it happen, and are willing to pay the price. Remember that. I want you to tell Kaede and Miroku they have to teach you how to enter trance. Tomorrow, we're talking to her, miko, if you're up to it. She's not removing that seal and we can't get her to unless we find out why."

"Not if it's dangerous you aren't!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Not dangerous. Just tricky. I think since the Tree's letting us talk, that we are going to be able to link our powers together. If we can, I can use her powers to reach Midoriko, and mine to get us safely in and out. What say you, miko? Up for it? It's going to be rough, and you'll have to trust me."

Kagome bit her lip. But...if she couldn't trust-the Priestess, who could she trust?

"I'll do it. It sounds like the only way to get the well opened."

"Alright." They planned quickly. Tomorrow morning, she'd jump into the well without her Shards, and go into trance. Inutaisho Kagome would then try to link with her powers...and use them to unseal the well. Or at least convince the one who sealed it to let them through.

When they broke contact, a grim maiden corralled Miroku and Kaede, who agreed it was possible, but more dangerous then they'd like. Even so-they began her lessons on basic meditation and trace.

In the future, an exhausted Kagome was all but carried to the cars as the girls emerged with large shopping bags. She drove carefully home, and frowned when the compact pulled in behind them.

"What the heck did you buy?" she asked, showing a spark of interest as they got inside.

"Ohhh...Coffee mugs, hats, and I bought Ichiro a T-shirt. Sanae bought key chains and a bunch of other stuff too. The old Priest and your mother were giddy," Ayame giggled.

"Yep. One for everyone. Including one for you, and one for Dad too. Here."

"Key Chains?" Kagome frowned as a bag was opened and she was offered a slim box. It was opened, and the woman started to giggle.

A replica Jewel Key Chain!

"Couldn't resist," Sanae admitted.

"Hopeless."

Author's notes-Ah. I hope it was interesting. The key chains are a nod to the pilot episode of the anime, they show up when we first meet Grandpa. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	5. Pre show jitters

Chapter 5-Pre show jitters

I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Sanae, Akiyoshi, Ichiro, and Rinao.

Kagome tried again. Breathe, find your center...to her surprise, Ichiro sat in on the impromptu class being held from a sense of curiosity and vague duty. He was a Priest now, well not really-but he had the gifts. Might as well learn a bit about them and take advantage of the offer to learn, he figured. After all, Miroku was reputed to be a very skilled guy when it came to this stuff.

By late evening, both untrained humans had managed to enter trance and link tentatively with the monk's careful guidance. Not bad, really, and Miroku forbore to mention he'd often suggested meditation to Kagome. She knew he had, and was grateful he wasn't reminding her that she ought to have known how to do this before now.

"Better. Why don't we rest now, this takes a great deal of effort," Miroku asked. He was doing his best to teach, and was pleased at their progress. Kaede nodded, and Ichiro sighed with relief.

"Harder than I thought," he commented.

"Same here," Kagome groaned. The class broke up soon after that, and Kagome didn't sleep well later as she wondered and worried. Tomorrow, the future...it was so much. She got up and went outside, being shadowed soon after by a silver haired hanyou.

Inuyasha found her sitting by the well and staring down into it. He settled not far off to watch...and she glanced up. Not in his firerat, in regular clothes...seeing him in jeans was so odd.

"Did you follow me?" she asked.

"You came out here unarmed, so of course I did," Inuyasha answered, jumping down and strolling over to sit near her with a sigh, Tetsusaiga in hand. Kagome never could sleep right before a major ritual, and for a moment, he worried about his wife, probably sitting up worrying in Tokyo...

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Kagome trailed off, staring back into the well.

"Something wrong, wench? You ought to be resting," he asked, and she looked up.

"Inuyasha-Akiyoshi, Sanae...why? Why is she a full youkai? Shouldn't she be like a quarter or something? Ichiro told me she's kinda like your Dad and Sesshomaru." He looked very unhappy at the question.

"Feh. Brats can't keep their mouths shut..." he grumbled, and looked around. "It's a long story. And you ain't ready yet."

"That's all you keep saying! All of you! But youkai are running around Tokyo, you're here and you shouldn't be, and I've been talking to my-my grown unborn children and myself like a crazy person for the last two days!" she exploded. Inuyasha...started to laugh. Not a mean one, but one of deep mirth.

"Oh-you-this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is! I ain't seen you this mad in years!" the hanyou chortled. He got control of himself, and sighed, resting an arm on the well as he considered. "Look, you want to know shit, and I understand that. You think it's easy being here? Miroku and Sango, the old hag...I haven't seen these people in five centuries! I'd love to tell you everything, you know that. But would it help?" he asked tiredly.

"Maybe not. But please, help me make sense of this? A little at least? Please?" Damn it. The little minx was an enchantress even at this age, artless and sweet and charmingly earnest...Inuyasha winced, regretting it already-but he nodded.

"Alright. But I ain't promising to tell you everything!" That smile of hers made him sigh as he rubbed his forehead to ease the beginnings of a tension headache.

"Inuyasha...you're so different now. How come?"

"Feh. I'm seven hundred, I grew up. Look, cut the kid version some slack when he comes back here, Kagome."

"Like I haven't!"

"Hey, easy on the temper, or I won't talk to you till you calm down. Try and see it this way. He's in a bad spot right now, and the kid's got some eh-pretty odd views and attitudes to work out around now."

"Odd views?" she asked, turning to face him completely, hands in her lap.

"Keh. Kagome, you know I was raised by my Mother's people until she passed, right?" he waited for her to nod and sighed. "When that ended, I was sort of...a wandering hermit. I didn't see humans much until I ran across Kikyo and the Jewel. Then poof. I was off the tree, had a noble quest, a maiden to ward, and friends to boot. Plus a girlfriend who acted so odd I had no clue how to deal with you."

"Girlfriend? As if!" Kagome snorted.

"Not a girlfriend?? Hah! That's a laugh. That moron's been courting and dating you for two years! Even if all of his attempts to impress you and make you think he's worthy of you keep crashing and burning on the shores of your thick headedness."

"Has not! Has he...?" She asked, noting the pronoun shifts.

"Yes."

"All he does is act jealous and yell, and stupidly get hurt all the time...oh, no. That's supposed to impress me, isn't it? That y-that he keeps throwing himself at danger. When was there a date, though?" Kagome said slowly, confused.

"Let's see, eating together? Walking out? Sitting alone watching the stars? Damn 'gome, those are dates. Big, important things by the kid's standards-"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Let's see...Kaguya?"

"We faced her."

"Then toss in a proclamation of love and a kiss. The thing is-you're practically engaged, my dear. After that mess...he figured you understood how things were between you then," a scowl, "but you didn't, of course, because you didn't have a damned clue."

"But that's crazy!! There wasn't even anything, it was just a little kiss!" Kagome protested hotly, blushing.

"Think the shyest, most traditional, honor mad guy you've ever met, and double it. Holding hands is his idea of first base. Trust me, I know these things." She blushed.

"Oh, no."

"Hah. The light begins to dawn," he said with a sigh.

"I had no idea. Does he tell me? No!"

"He's shy! Besides, you're the first girl who ever treated him like that."

"Not-Kikyo?"

"No. Not even close. She...always met him away from the village, or with people around, usually kids. Never even went into her hut for supper or to warm up in winter. Having supper as a guest of your family at their table like a human suitor and not being shown the door or chased off was-is...amazing to him. Most people would chase him away, you know. Like...Jinenji. A hanyou ain't usually welcome," Inuyasha said quietly.

"I didn't know that," Kagome answered softly.

"You weren't meant to."

"Baka."

"Yeah. Pretty much," he admitted with rueful grin.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. 'Gome...might I lay my head in your lap?" She blinked, and nodded shyly.

Kagome couldn't sleep in Tokyo either. After tossing and turning, she finally got up and threw on her sweats before padding downstairs.

She needed to work off some tension. So she made a detour to her workroom to collect something and headed for the backyard, frowning at the mess in the den as she opened the sliding doors. Kagome sighed silently as she noted she was followed by someone who'd gotten off the couch. He didn't like this.

Kagome ignored him hiding in the bushes behind her as she stood, centered herself...and began sword practice. She was good. Really good as she moved in a smooth pattern until he could almost see her invisible opponent. Kagome let the pattern flow as she pushed herself, going faster. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he watched.

When did this happen?? It upset him terribly, every move an indictment of his care of her. He was her protector! Kagome shouldn't-wouldn't have to know how to do this! Outraged, horrified, he finally jumped out to stop her.

"What are you doing?!" She paused, panting, and scowled as the point was lowered.

"Practicing. What does it look like?" Kagome answered with a wince. They'd had these fights centuries ago! Why? Why her?

"Well-stop it! You don't need to-"

"Yes, I do."

"You haven't! You can't have-I protect you!" The sword was snatched away and he looked furious as he broke it in half.

"How nice. Do you really, now? Never heard that old chestnut before. Funny, you never say that about archery."

"That's different!"

"Oh, goodie. Look, Inuyasha, just go inside."

"No! What happened to you?"

"A lot," she sighed, looking miserable. "I have a major ritual tomorrow, my husband and my children are stuck, I can't sleep, so I might as well do something!"

"Not that. You ain't doing that."

"Fine. Then..." she sat and offered her lap, "come here, and let me rub your ears, Inuyasha." A head shake.

"No way," he answered.

"Come here, or so help me I will tell you things about my Lord mate-and mating that will curl your toes," she said. Her eyes were knowing, and he obeyed with speed, nervously laying his head in her lap.

By the well, Kagome bit her lip, and hesitantly reached for a pair of silvery ears. He glanced up and caught her blushing as her hands jerked away. But he grinned.

"I actually like having my ears rubbed, it's very soothing. Do as you like, just don't pinch," Inuyasha asked. He didn't move as-ahhh. Rubbing. Not as soothing and deft as his mate yet, but so very relaxing. Kagome smiled shyly as she stroked them. So soft, and she could pet them for once!

"You do? But-he always says he hates it," she said. A sigh as his headache eased.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing. They ain't pointed or human like, so I don't like drawing attention to them much. They set me apart." Plus he wasn't a pet, and every time she reached for them it felt like he was her lapdog being patted by a mistress.

A younger hanyou didn't want to move as all of his tension drifted away. It felt wonderful when every little spot was tenderly seen to and rubbed. Kagome smiled to herself. Poor guy, so thin, so tired under the bravado. Give him a treat, she decided.

"Better?" Kagome asked with an amused smile.

"That's...alright I guess," he confessed, and realized he'd leaned into her hands.

"I know, it's not something you admit to liking, 'yasha. But I kinda needed this, and I think you do too."

"My name is-"

"I call him 'yasha sometimes. I won't if you don't like it."

"Keh. But, I don't understand any of this. That...person is a hanyou. Why is he here? Why do you know how to fight, those kids-" he broke off, blushing.

"I know. I can't tell you. What I can tell you is you are not going with Kikyo to hell. You will mate with, mark, and marry that girl stuck in the past, so get used to it."

"But-no. She'll fix the Jewel, and I'll use it, and-"

"Or not. The only reason Kagome goes back is her feelings for you, Inuyasha. Did you know that?"

"No, she comes back to fix the Jewel she broke! Not that I care," he added carefully.

"Not true. You are the only reason she goes back in time. She worries about you a lot."

"Feh," he frowned and sat up shyly. "She does?"

"Yep. Not that she'll admit it, she's quite stubborn."

"Really? No shit." A chuckle met this.

"Oh, real funny. But be kind to her, would you? Like, bring her flowers. Trust me, she likes those."

"Well-eh. Maybe you ought to go rest now, you've got magic to do."

"Yeah. I do. Even so, it was nice to sit with this version of you again, Inuyasha," she told him. Kagome gave him fond pat as she rose. He sat and smiled to himself after she went inside.

She worried over him. That was...nice.

Kagome sat by the well, and found herself smiling. Thinking hard, she took the plunge.

"Inuyasha...are we-happy?" A smile met this.

"Yep. Look, I will tell you...that you have a pretty good life, Higurashi Kagome, Guardian of the Sacred Jewel. Ups, downs, but it's not half bad. Would you expect life with a half inu guy you first met when he was pinned to a tree by his ex and being attacked by a giant centipede youkai to be simple?" Kagome chuckled, even if it was a bit pained.

"You're quite a guy, you know," she said at last.

"You don't turn out so bad yourself, beloved," he answered. Kagome gasped. Her hands stopped their stroking and he sat up.

"Uh..."

"Kagome, I love you. He does too, but that kid doesn't know how to say it, and granted at first all those things he calls you were insults. But every time he says wench or bitch, every insult, it means beloved. I can guarantee you, word of honor-that's what he thinks when he says them because he's afraid he'll lose you to your own time or a suitor or a battle. Thought you ought to know. He'll tell you too, eventually."

"It does? He does?" a nod, and she bit her lip. "That helps," she agreed.

"Think you can manage tomorrow now, and maybe be more patient with him for a bit?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'll try," she agreed.

"Alright, then let's get you inside, you should sleep."

As they walked, she frowned, though.

"Everyone else has like-careers. Ichiro is a teacher, Aki is a jeweler, Rinao is a lawyer, Ayame is a legal secretary. What do you do? Do you work in construction?"

"No, I used to. We all switch careers every few decades. Name it, and most of us have tried a hand at it."

"Oh, please tell me? Please? Come on! I won't tell, I promise?"

"Tell you what, I'll let you guess."

"Police? Or um...fireman? You like action. Uh-park ranger? Or maybe-" A chortle.

"Nice to see how you peg me! Not even close."

"Well-what?"

"I'm an accountant," he explained with an impish grin.

"You? Yeah, right. Real funny. I thought you were going to tell me!" Kagome scowled as she went inside.

Inuyasha just grinned at her retreating back. He knew she'd never believe him.

Author's Notes-Fun I hope. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	6. Though this be madness

Chapter 6-Though this be madness, yet there is method in't

Inuyasha isn't mine, nor are any related characters. Ichiro, Akiyoshi, Sanae and Rinao are.

Morning. Two women readied for their meeting, and worried. Neither ate, for the same reason. Food would be a distraction and their stomachs were upset. In the past, Kaede took the young Miko to purify herself first, just as an experienced Priestess did five centuries in the future. Kaede tried to be supportive and upbeat, but worried as they finished and returned to the well where Miroku waited. The Monk and Priestess would protect the girl and set wards at this end, and they assumed the other Kagome would take care of the rest.

One woman in silk robes picked her moment, and slipped into the wellhouse as one on a uniform jumped into one in the woods. Carefully, the Priestess again wedged the door shut and set her wards. She took a deep breath, and prayed before she slipped over the side, clearing her mind and trying to shake off a case of jitters. Five centuries in the past, Kagome sensed the pair above her do-something. It felt oddly like she was inside a box. One that was closed.

Both sat in the dirt at the bottom of the well, and began to go into trance.

Inutaisho Kagome saw it again as she went within and without. The netting, the Shard-and something new. A diffuse, pure nimbus of silver white hovering just out of reach past the net, untrained, strong, so very familiar...her. At the other end, Higurashi Kagome saw the familiar blue light, green flashes...and a glittering silver sphere with traceries of ruby beyond. She didn't know it, but she did, she was drawn to it...like a call.

The older woman threaded the net as delicately as a surgeon, sending a tendril through the gaps, careful not to touch it as she reached with a filament of power. The young girl tried to see better, and there was a hand in front of her! 'Trust me and hang on tight...it's about to get weird,' was it a spoken word...or a thought? Kagome didn't know. She reached out and 'clasped' it, she trusted-and suddenly all was clear as power poured into her! The girl hung on grimly as everything swirled with a vague, sickening sensation, and snapped into clear vision when her perspective changed.

The vague blue light she knew was now a swirling vortex of power with delicate motes dancing through it. A sort of tunnel, with a fine net of emerald fire stretching across the way home. A net with a glittering Shard hovering in the center. But her attention was completely caught by who was on the other side of the netting. A woman was sitting-or floating rather-directly across from her, a hand thrust through a gap in the net between the pair and holding hers. It felt like a hand, anyways.

Kagome looked at the woman and she returned the favor, both frankly staring. Odd robes, short hair, thinner face-but she recognized her. From every mirror she'd ever looked in. But not like Kikyo. No, she was alive, for one thing. It felt more like an older sister, maybe. So powerful!

As for her older counterpart...it was the past. Longer hair, the old uniform, so very earnest and eager. Softer face, innocent eyes...had she ever been this innocent? Kami. It wasn't like seeing that pottery trash bitch. More like a younger sister she cared for. Strong as hell too! It felt almost limitless as their powers linked flawlessly and merged under the guidance of her trained will.

"Hello, Kagome. It's been a long time," the older one said, and smiled.

"Hello...Kagome. I guess it would be, huh," the girl answered shyly and the woman's smile widened at the answer.

"My, this is something, I forgot how strong everyone says I am when I work with them. What do you see?"

"The net-there's...a Shard in it! Maybe-"

"Don't touch it, Kagome. She'll throw you out. You're seeing with my spiritual sight now because you aren't trained enough to see things clearly just yet. I bridged and made the link, you'll power our chat with her. Just let me do the work."

"Midoriko, she's really in there, isn't she?"

"She is, and we're going to meet her. I'm going to summon her out. I couldn't explain to Inuyasha, he'd have stopped us because there's a little risk to it, but you need to know. We're technically outside of time here, Kagome, beyond where the normal rules apply. I think we can give her a voice and ask her to help. But even combined this will cost us power, and it might get rough if she's not willing to be friendly. You can still back out."

"No way. We can handle it. I-trust you. Who else could I trust if not you...Kagome? Like you said, anything can be done if you have the will, and I think we can do it."

"That's the way. You'll feel something draining, I'll be pulling power from you to do this, so try to relax and don't panic, no matter what you see or hear. I've got your back, promise." Both smiled, and Inutaisho Kagome drew power from her.

Fine filaments wrapped around the Shard, not touching it as they formed a gossamer cloud. She offered...and it was taken. Both felt it, as a face formed in the cloud. One they remembered from a cavern full of youkai and a woman. Midoriko!

"You have power, sister Priestesses. Courage as well. You are both quite vulnerable here. Were I so minded, I could punish you for this daring."

"We do not fear you, why should we? We have both served you well, Midoriko. Even you must admit this," Inutaisho Kagome noted.

"So you have and have not, past and future, the second Jewelguardian! The first has changed as well, and the last. The young one cannot power this long. Why pester me?"

"Why did you meddle with things and close the well?" the priestess Kagome asked, and the woman paused.

"To be released. Why else? I have been imprisoned, and I desire to be freed. The Quest and my champion failed. Naraku failed. For centuries, trapped-no more. I will not allow it." Such pain there.

"Your champion?"

"Inuyasha, my allies. My incarnation. Surely you know this, clever Priestess? Not all of me was within this prison, but there was not enough to be reborn alone. My puzzle, I sought to complete it in a new way, as I have learned in the timelessness of my prison."

"Kami no," the elder whispered.

A lot came to mind, a lot of questions she'd had about her husband over the centuries...were just answered. Like his nature, so strange to her expert's eye. Most hanyou didn't lose control. Most hanyou had a human soul able to dominate the youkai. Most hanyou were not so powerful. Why he'd been obsessively drawn and repelled by turns to the Jewel they'd hunted so long. Why he'd been so tormented about his choice...

"Yes. He is me. You know how the wheel usually works. Female to male, and back again, and the fragment of myself is within him. His destiny was to solve the puzzle. Who would win."

"You-or the youkai!" the miko gasped.

"Yes. But he chose another path, and we now are as separate as poor Kikyo is to you. Love and true acceptance, such a setback even if truly admirable. He did at last learn the truth of the Four Souls and gain balance within, but my chosen hands were lost," Midoriko sighed, or seemed to.

"You had no right to expect him to-" The Miko glared as she was cut off.

"Child, I had every right! I would have been able to make him human! Him, and him alone."

"Because his human soul would have become complete. I sometimes wondered about that," the Priestess noted slowly, worried.

"Yes. He-we...would have ended it if not for the meddling ones. He was to use the Jewel and release me, not abandon it to nothingness and allow me to be lost!"

"Naraku. He tricked them," Kagome noted...feeling tired as power drained.

"And Kikyo's failures, little one. She failed the final test of trust. She betrayed her path for pride and loneliness. She betrayed me by giving my prison to Naraku."

"No shit," at that-the girl gulped. The elder grimaced and continued, "Kagome, we hate her. I know it, you know it, and Midoriko I'm sure gets it."

"I don't like her, but I don't...hate her."

"Hm. Whatever. So, what do you want here, Midoriko?"

"I want to be freed. You sought only to repair the fabric of the past, I want it changed."

"But...what happened to you? Surely we win," Higurashi Kagome asked.

"Mostly. Naraku is killed, but the Jewel is sucked into the Kazaana. Three Shards were unaccounted for. The Noh mask, the one here, and the one that was brought to you. Every Shard is in play again, that explains our friend's decision here," Inutaisho Kagome explained.

"Yes, I see. But-will we still be able to use the well if the Jewel's fixed?"

"I can arrange that, child. A fair price. Should you complete it and free me, I will see to it," Midoriko promised.

"You cannot have him, though. He's ours. My children will be born. I won't agree to anything that jeopardizes them, sister Priestess," Inutaisho Kagome told her flatly.

"Agreed. But you must collect all of my remaining parts, cleanse them-and the well will only permit one trip into the past until this is done. The current and future Jewelguardians and my other self must work together and find a way to release me. You must stop Kikyo, and Naraku," Midoriko replied gravely. Her ghostly expression was implacable as she spoke, an echo of her anger and regret rippling through it.

"You don't trust us?" Higurashi Kagome gasped.

"I cannot risk it. She was distracted before. You were distracted."

"How nice. My little ones-innocents are trapped, you know!"

"The last Jewelguardian must play his part as well as his twined protector." Kagome-both of them...paled at the woman's words.

"No. Not my Ichiro! You can't have him!"

"He is already part of the new weave. He is the one who will be, Priestess, as you are the one who is. I sense it. As is his most remarkable sister. A youkai, born of a mortal woman. A hanyou in truth, with the soul of a powerful Monk. You call me meddler, dear one-you brought forth children who should never have been born. Children of the Jewel! Did you think I would not know them for what they are, and what you did? As soon as I merged my powers here, I read it."

"What does she-"

"Leave it, girl. We haven't time. Alright. That means we need to prepare. It may be a few more days, I'll need to get some special things together."

"I am willing to wait."

"Then, you'll come back, and we end it," the girl felt funny as she spoke, and the Priestess nodded.

"Tell him nothing of the Jewel and his supposed destiny, Kagome, not one word! Got it? Tell him I'm coming back with the gear and we'll be back in three days. Remember it, we're going to unlink and I'm sending you back." The girl nodded...and felt a push...

Everything went black.

She woke up in the hut, with a scowling hanyou leaning over her.

"I knew it! Too fucking dangerous!" Inuyasha barked.

"What...?" she tried to sit up, and he helped her tenderly, holding a bottle of sports drink.

"Drink this, small sips. I've got an energy bar too. You'll eat that."

"Kagome?" Akiyoshi looked down at her from the other side, and Ichiro was near her feet.

"I feel so tired, but I'll be ok. How did I get here?" she asked, sipping.

"You sat still for about a minute, then were lying on the well unconscious and you've been out for hours. It's afternoon," Akiyoshi told her.

"She damn near drained you, kid. This'll help."

"It was a longer time."

"No. In real time, about a minute and a half. It probably felt longer," Inuyasha answered.

"You...know a lot."

"Feh, living around Priestesses, you pick up the tricks of the trade. You need rest, and we need you better to tell us what happened."

"Right. Everyone ought to hear it." So she did a bit later. Except for about Inuyasha. Miroku nodded.

"So, she desires her freedom? She must be desperate to act so."

"Indeed. And the other-Priestess, she prepares to hunt the Jewel again and returns in three days?" Kaede asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. She mentioned special things, like maybe equipment?" Kagome said, sending a questioning look at Inuyasha.

"Ohhhh, I can think of some of it," he answered evasively.

"But, there was one more thing. Midoriko said...the current and future Jewelguardians had to help."

"Third? There is my sister, and you-this other, older Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"No, Kikyo isn't to help. Mirdoriko said so," the girl looked at Ichiro. "You and Sanae, Ichiro. She said you have a job to do."

"Me? Oh, no. Not this guy," the human said flatly.

"You can see the Shards and have the gifts, big brother. I'd say you're stuck," Aki commented with a grin.

"Oh, great," Ichiro muttered.

"Interesting, I'll grant it. What sort of job, did this Midoriko say?" Akiyoshi asked.

"Well-I'm not sure. She said Sanae was his protector." But the smiles vanished from several faces at the words and Rinao leaned forward slightly.

"No, damn it! Not happening," Inuyasha slammed his fist into his thigh.  
"Big brother is who she protects," Aki said gently.

"I don't understand," Sango admitted. But it was a very thoughtful Rinao who answered, frowning faintly as she considered the matter.

"Our people are at their strongest when they guard, honored tajiya. Sanae is to guard Ichiro as she always has."

"What's so terrible?"

"Inu are psychotic on the topic. Dad protects eh-Kagome here, for example, Uncle protects little Rin and Jaken. They get nutty about it," Ichiro answered, and got three hard looks. He just smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he protects the little girl? I wondered why he keeps her," Miroku asked with interest.

"That is not your concern, hoshi," Rinao answered very mildly, eyeing Ichiro as though measuring out how many strips she could flay off his hide.

"Sorry," the human told her, and there was a nod.

"So, we wait. I hate waiting," Inuyasha sighed.

But others were watching as the new weave of fate formed.

Kanna stared into her mirror, and wondered at what she saw-it didn't make much sense. So she would wait, and tell Naraku when she had more to go on...

Author's Notes- Ok! I hope this was enjoyable! Ever since the ep. 'The Secret of the Four Souls Revealed', and Myouga thinks the Priestess saved him in the cavern, I have suspected Inuyasha is possibly Midoriko's incarnation. The chapter title is from 'Hamlet'. I love Shakespeare. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and many thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	7. Distractions and Delays

Chapter 7-Distractions and Delays

No, I do not own Inuyasha and company! I own Sanae, Akiyoshi, Ichiro, Oyoto, and Yatsumi.

In Tokyo, another priestess was just as exhausted.

"Mom!" a gentle voice woke Kagome. Sanae was leaning over her, and she was...on her couch at home??

"Where-scratch that. I drained myself, didn't I?" she asked tiredly.

"I think so. I came and got you. It was a good thing the wards faded and I could get in. What happened?"

"That's a damned good question. Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha agreed, peering at her worriedly as he crouched near her feet. So she told them what happened, mostly.

"Three days? Not much time. What stuff, and how can I help, Mom?" Sanae asked.

"I have to get the maps together, and pick up some things we'll need."

"Maps? Don't tell me you have a map of where all the shards are!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Close enough," Kagome said with a tired smile, leaving him speechless.

The next day, Kagome and the hanyou went to a department store in a light rain to start collecting supplies. After wrecking the den, she wasn't letting him stay in the house alone. Too many temptations and awkward questions if he did start looking around, anyways. No need to let him know everything, she was already asking him to conceal a lot. So she brought him along shopping. Not that this was better, to her mind.

He nervously tugged at the hat from the house that he insisted on, charm or no. Inuyasha wasn't happy. It was crowded, she made him leave Tetsusaiga at home-and wear these baka clothes! Clothes that were the other one's. A pair of what she called jeans, a cream buttondown, shoes, a coat, for kami's sake! Not to mention the funny 'boxer shorts' underneath...no. He wasn't happy at all! So he scowled, arms folded as they headed to sporting goods.

"Yasha!! Hey! Hold up!" the words behind them made Kagome wince as they walked.

"Oh, no. Kitamura Etsuo. Friend of my husband," she gritted before she turned with a smile. A plump, youngish man approached. His greeting made Inuyasha frown with worry and he glanced desperately at Kagome.

"Kagome, lovely seeing you. Yasha, where have you been? Your cell kept saying it was out of service and all I got was voice mail!"

"Hello, Etsuo! Oh, well, family emergency. We had to leave town fast, and only came back to check the house and see to a few things. We're heading back to see to it soon," Kagome answered pleasantly.

"Nothing too bad, I hope?" Etsuo asked, face falling. A cheerful head shake.

"No-no, just needed to do some shopping real quick."

"Oh. Well, I won't keep you," he glanced at 'Yasha', puzzled at the silence. "Call me, alright? Missed you at poker and then the Giants' game. I know you're a busy guy, but call, man! I worry when my friends vanish on me, who else will go in half on season tickets?" he said, grinning. The hanyou said nothing, he was too busy puzzling out what the hell the human was talking about. Goodbyes were said, and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, walking him away fast and looking relieved.

"What's poker?"

"A card game. The Giants are a baseball team, one you've cheerfully rooted for and overspent on tickets to watch since the thirties. It's a game, and you buy tickets to watch them play. You'll like it." At this, he stopped and scowled at her in disgust.

"You're telling me that I waste my time playing card games and going to some baka entertainment with that-that person? That wasn't even a warrior, just a damned mortal peasant! What the hell kind of crap is that other one up to?" Inuyasha hissed.

"He got a life. You might try it sometime."

"This is such crap." A scowl, and her eyes hardened.

"What...ever."

But she focused, buying piles of strange goods and ordering them delivered. He began to frown more and more as the day wore on and they moved from store to store. For once he was paying attention to the numbers, having a sinking feeling...money was all different here, but addition still worked. She was spending money-probably his money-like it was lying loose behind every rock to be picked up!

"Cash or charge?"

"On my charge." A small plastic card was swiped and she signed, and Inuyasha looked very, very unhappy as they left the store and headed to the next one.

"How much is all this? A lot? It looks like a lot. You didn't even try to barter or dicker!"

Kagome froze. Sweet kami, it never ended! He was so incredibly cheap!! Budgeting, saving, being careful with their money was a damned passion with him. His wallet senses were likely tingling in the feudal era. But a warm, slightly wicked thought came to her, and she answered his complaint pleasantly.

"You can't barter there, cheapskate. Um...just try to remember this is for something important, Inuyasha. You always say the quest is what's important, you know, and the Jewel," Kagome answered...with concealed glee. So much for the annual vacation money. He'd wanted to go to a freaking cabin in the mountains again. Kagome secretly despised the damned fishing and hiking trips Inuyasha adored anyways-and this year no need to 'grin and bear it'.

She'd had quite enough of rustic living long ago even if he enjoyed reliving the old days. If it didn't have room service, forget it.

"Well, stop spending so damned much!"

"We need this stuff."

"I don't think so! You bought five of those little folding shelters! Tell me you needed the funny beds? I say you don't need half of that crap! Probably less than half!"

"I hate camping, and if I have to go jewelhunting-I'm using a tent and an air mattress this time and that means one for everyone else!" Kagome growled.

"Five? That's-"

"One tent for the girl and Sango, one for you and Miroku, one for Ichiro and Ayame, and one for Sanae and Rinao-and one for my husband and me so we can all sleep better and not blow all of our cash on Inns when we can find them. Because I happen to know a certain person who gets a sore back from carrying people and the gear who will appreciate it-even if he is brave enough to not complain about it and does it because he's quite gallant and kind."

He paused, secretly pleased at the compliments. It was true, Inuyasha never complained of it, and it did hurt sometimes after a long day. Kagome noted the point was conceded.

"We need to see another store-I still have food and medical to cover, and I have to find something for Ichiro too that you are not to tell Ayame about."

"What, a magic chair to carry him and you around? Iron carts like those two my Kagome had?" he sniped. Kagome froze, and said nothing.

"We don't discuss...bikes," she said, and glared.

"What? I just-"

"Osuwari." Thud

"Gah!" He went to get up and yell...but froze at her next words.

"Don't pretend you don't know why I said it-you deliberately broke them. Because you feel they aren't safe and only encourage me wandering off and getting into trouble away from your watchful eye. You tried to fix one because you realized how mad I was and knew that it was a gift, and I know because you admitted it. I won't tell her-but I should! Now let's go, Inuyasha."

"Uh...It's true, you know. All you do is get in trouble with 'em," he looked very nervous, but Inuyasha got up carefully. "So, what's so important you need to find for him?"

"Isn't, but that's alright. I need to find Ichiro a...distance weapon. He can't fire a bow, and he's no warrior. Ayame won't take the idea well, so she doesn't need to know about it until we get there."

"Why is that, anyway? Why can't he fight?" he asked as they resumed walking.

"Eh...long story. I'm thinking of a few possibles." She settled on one after three stores, five phone calls, and cashing in two old favors.

"That ain't much of a weapon," he grumbled.

"You'd be surprised."

Across the well...a new problem had surfaced in the form of a haggard, injured man. He'd arrived at the village to discover it was full of youkai-most of whom matched the descriptions given him. Enough of them, anyways. He'd been shown to Kaede's, and explained his mission to them all. His village was two days away, and they needed help.

"Please, a terrible youkai is attacking our village! You must come help us. People have been killed, it's terrible. I beg you, you are reputed to be great hunters."

"Help?" Akiyoshi asked, frowning. Both he and Ichiro looked at Inuyasha, feeling slightly confused. Help random humans? This was way out of their familiar territory.

"Sure. We can help. You three'll stay here with Kagome and wait, someone has to be here to tell the others where we went," Inuyasha answered the man.

"Thank you! We need you to come at once."

"Father-we can come, surely?" Akiyoshi asked...in truth feeling a bit jealous of Ichiro. His big brother who had been able to travel with them for days. Even if he hadn't planned it-he knew them, had gotten to talk to them all, even their young Father!

"Since when do I stay behind?" Kagome asked sharply.

"You ain't even trained, you'll be underfoot and it's probably unsafe. We don't know what kind of youkai it is, so I'm ordering you to stay behind, Kagome," Inuyasha answered simply, talking to her...like a small child he was quite fond of.

"How dare you? Osuwari!"

"GAH! You little-"

"Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari. Serves you right!" Kagome snapped, and heard two small gasps as the hanyou was smacked repeatedly into the floor.

A glance-and both Akiyoshi and Ichiro stared at her in shock. FIVE? For that?? Mother hit him with one at the most! Seeing their expressions...she looked a bit sheepish as Inuyasha stayed down, knowing that was the best way to avoid more of them. His expression could've curdled milk though.

He was having a little chat later with his darling miko!

"So. Do you two want to come? You can, you know-I'm going, and I'm sure you would be a big help after you dealt with those snakes, Akiyoshi," Kagome said. The black haired hanyou positively beamed at the praise.

"Thank you!" he answered, nodding.

"That means me too," Ichiro grinned.

"Sure it does. We should pack," Akiyoshi noted, as Rinao frowned in disapproval.

"I shall remain here. Such matters are beneath me," she commented quietly. Inuyasha did look up at that-and there was a small snort from one of her cousins. But he contented himself with a nod. She didn't quite feel that way, but she would likely have to make a full accounting to her doting Papa and that harridan he'd chosen when she got back.

Inuyasha never thought much of that stuck up wench Aiko-and the feeling was mutual. Jumped up bitch who was just important as the Clan Lord's mate, that was all she was. Mad about position, that one. Didn't see what Sesshomaru saw in her that made her worthy of him. Similar to his half sibling's feelings about his own bride, actually. Similar-but Sesshomaru had long considered that Kagome was quite mad in some way to select a mere hanyou as husband.

She'd had better offers.

"Great. Well, let's go," Ichiro asked pleasantly. The farmer who'd come for help was made to stay in the village, having to only give directions. Kaede was worried his injuries might grow worse if he traveled with them.

About an hour later, Sango and Miroku rode Kirara out as a now firerat clad Inuyasha carried Kagome. Akiyoshi just took his brother up in the same way-and off they went, the two hanyou matching strides as they carried humans and packs on their backs. What made Kagome blink was the fact that a red pack was also bouncing alongside her. That, and Ichiro just slipping on a pair of sunglasses and settling in for the ride with the ease of long practice, just like she did in a way.

"Wow. You're fast, Akiyoshi!" Kagome told the hanyou running next to her.

"Thanks, m-Kagome."

"Favorite," a soft mutter in his ear that was inaudible to the miko.

"Yep." A nod-and Ichiro casually twisted the ear he spoke into. That was seen as Akiyoshi yelped.

"Stop that! I thought better of you, Ichiro!" Kagome gasped.

"Next they'll be asking 'are we there yet.' Rotten little brats," Inuyasha's scowled comment made them grin as they jumped a ravine and kept on. He'd heard it all.

"If you can't torment your little brother on trips-who can you torture, Dad?" Ichiro sighed. Kagome hid a small smile, remembering times she'd done the same to Souta. Her little brother would be thrilled to have a hanyou...nephew! The thought was less jarring after a couple of days.

"Hah ha," Akiyoshi shot back.

"Meh. You still ought to look over your assignments, Kagome. No reason not to keep going with lessons," Ichiro told her after a moment.

"True. I'll do it!" Kagome replied cheerfully. Inuyasha noted a shift in weight as she rummaged in her pack and pulled her math book free, soon mumbling formulas in his ear. He just sighed, not seeing the point. The woman hardly bothered balancing her own checkbook! His wife was going to kill him, taking their boys youkai hunting...but damned if it wasn't a thrill doing it again. Golden eyes went to Kirara, Sango and Miroku-even if the little shit kitsune was up there, it was wonderful.

He felt like a kid again. An old warhorse freed from the pasture. A smile, and he picked up speed, noting the girl hung on like a limpet as he did. He listened to her mutter to herself, and sighed.

"For kami's sake, carry the dammed three, Kagome! It ain't hard, it's just algebra," Inuyasha scowled...and she nearly dropped the math book.

Author's notes- Ok! Welcome to the first all new chapter of Balance Restored! I decided I actually didn't like the way the rest was of this one, and it is being rewritten as we speak. I think you'll enjoy the ride. Fun fact. The Giants are the oldest professional baseball team in Japan. They formed in 1936.

That said, I have exciting news! I am proud to announce that my story "The Sweetwater Trail" has been nominated for a IYFG Award for Best AU! It's my first IYFG nomination, and I'm thrilled. If you are an IYFG member and like the story, please feel free to second it when the time comes. Also, my story "Honor's Loss" won second place at the FA for Best Drama! Thanks to everyone who voted for it and for Sweetwater tying for fourth in their Best AU category! Thanks very, very much, and thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	8. A change of past

Chapter 8-A change of past

Total Disclaimage!

In the past, they'd made excellent time heading to the village, but they'd had to camp. No choice. That meant a small grove near a hot spring that Inuyasha checked carefully.

"Crap," he frowned as he looked at the lay of the land. All of these people to look after, deep in a wood that was likely crawling with trouble too.

"What? Is there a problem?" Miroku asked.

"No. This is just a little too familiar is all, bonzu. It's been awhile, but I remember," Inuyasha admitted with a grin that the monk returned.

"I can imagine," Miroku smiled. The hanyou glanced at his sons.

"Wood, water. Don't wander off too far, I ain't hunting for you two idiots." Nods as they set the bags down, Akiyoshi grinning around.

"Give you a hand with the fishing afterward, Father?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Thank you," Kagome told them as they collected the water bottles.

"No trouble," Ichiro answered.

They let the women bathe first, and they came back and started supper with the fish Akiyoshi and Inuyasha caught, letting the guys head for the spring to clean up.

"What odd er-I've never seen such symbols. Do they have a purpose?" Miroku asked, looking at Akiyoshi's tattoos.

"Hm? Just decorative, Miroku. Like them? They're quite popular at home, I had to have mine done magically though. I regenerate," he explained.

"No one made you!" Ichiro laughed.

"Keh. Still hurt," Inuyasha snorted as he relaxed. At Miroku's questioning look, he grinned and showed him his back. His right shoulder was tattooed. A scrollwork box framing the name 'Kagome' in elegant kanji.

"I...don't think I'll mention that. She's already disturbed enough," the monk commented.

"Good idea. She's doing alright though. Kagome's always been able to roll with stuff," Inuyasha noted affectionately, eyes flicking to the camp. There were so many things Miroku wanted to ask. But he contented himself with a comment.

"I look forward to speaking to her older self when she returns. When she came into camp-it was quite remarkable."

"You knew when she dropped the Shard off?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome hadn't said! Not having gone back through the well-he didn't yet remember as she had.

"I guessed. Kagome of now and Sango don't know, but even a Yoda like herself could not fool me. Ichiro didn't say what that was, though I assume it is a title of great prestige to your time," Miroku commented with a modest smile.

There was silence. Inuyasha considered-and swatted Ichiro across the back of the head.

"Ow! Figure of speech!" Ichiro mumbled as both hanyou glared at him.

It wasn't long before they were settled in and eating. Akiyoshi and Ichiro were both intrigued by the entire mission. They were going to do something rather backwards to their minds, after all. Help humans-against youkai. Even Ichiro, a human himself, thought it was slightly weird.

Kagome for her part noticed...she was being watched. Akiyoshi kept glancing covertly at her as Ichiro went over her math homework by the fire. She shyly returned the favor. Ichiro's little brother, a hanyou, but an archer. No fang blade. Quieter, calmer and more formal seeming than his brother really, not at all like Inuyasha save for looks. He sort of reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru.

'A true hanyou, with the soul of a powerful monk.' Midoriko's description of him. While it disturbed and worried her, if Akiyoshi knew any of that, he'd take it as a compliment.

"Since we're likely to be going into battle, Akiyoshi, we need to know what you can do," Sango told him finally over supper. He nodded.

"Of course. I'm an archer as you know, Sango. Regeneration, speed, strength. I've got the same claw power as our father, and I'm pretty good with tracking and the chain scythe." Sango's face became shadowed for a moment. Kohaku's weapon. But she nodded, leaning back a bit as she listened.

"Useful. Yet I do not sense any powerful magic in your bow or arrows, Akiyoshi," Miroku commented thoughtfully. Did he er...need them to control his blood?

"No. I use youkai made items, but no magic arrows or whatnot. If I can see it, I can generally hit it. No need for any magic."

"He ain't half bad, Sango. Just stay out of the way, and look after your brother, Aki," his father admonished. He nodded.

"So, what exactly is the procedure here?" Ichiro asked as he ate.

"Procedure?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Sure. This is rather new to us, so what exactly do we do once we arrive at this village? What happens?" Akiyoshi replied.

"Well, we'll hunt the youkai and either kill it or drive it off, then we are paid or receive something in trade for it, like lodgings," Sango answered.

"Interesting," Akiyoshi just nodded.

"Do you get paid much? What is scale for this?" Ichiro asked.

"Scale?" Sango blinked.

"He means what you usually earn, Sango," Kagome explained, and the woman nodded.

"Ah. It depends on the job. It's not a bad living, really. We manage fairly well."

"But of course, if you two might have some funds to contribute as we journey, why, I would be happy to add it to what little we have," Miroku offered cheerfully.

"So-you do spend money on occasion, Miroku? That isn't what I heard from some rather irate villagers when I was looking for Ichiro," Akiyoshi asked with disapproval.

"We should get some sleep," Inuyasha interrupted quickly, and Ichiro looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ichiro asked.

"Tell you later," Aki whispered.

"Sleep!" Inuyasha barked. He sighed as they did. If that got out...the boys would never respect him again.

When they arrived at the village, they found they were definitely needed. It seemed that a lynx youkai was loose in the area and had been coming in to attack them at night, killing several and injuring others. But Inuyasha was frowning slightly...this was sort of-familiar? Mostly, but he'd seen so many villages over the years.

"Four villagers have died, many are hurt. Terrible! So terrible!" Etsuo, the headman and a sad, rabbity looking fellow, wrung his hands as he sighed.

"I see. There was just the one?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. Terrible."

"Hm. We'll take it, no trouble," Inuyasha nodded, still frowning. Familiar.

But both Ichiro and Kagome glanced towards the east of the village. They looked at each other and she nodded to him.

"um..." Kagome began.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go ahead." She nudged Ichiro, and he gulped.

"Don't tell me. Please don't tell me?" his father asked, but the man nodded.

"I-we sense a Shard. That way, faint to me."

"It's a ways off, Inuyasha," Kagome agreed. The older hanyou's face cleared. Lynx, a Shard. So, that was why he remembered this! But if this was then...oh, crap.

"Of course! Shit, I remember now. It's a trap," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Trap??" All of them said it at once.

"Yeah. Naraku gave the lynx a Shard to control it..." he thought hard, "to try and lure us into a trap. It's the leader of the local Clan, they'll all jump us when we go after it. Samiyousho took it afterwards, so assume either they or old Kanna are watching us now." They were all stunned. But then it was history to him, so of course he would remember what happened.

"Clever. But if we know the shape of it, perhaps we can use it," Miroku suggested.

"A pity we don't have Rinao. Her poison's quite effective against them," Akiyoshi noted. Inuyasha frowned.

"Hm. I'd rather not kill the lynx if we don't have to."

"Don't have to?! It killed my villagers!" the headman shouted.

"They've lived here for centuries without bothering you people, and if not for Naraku they'd have left you alone forever. He killed them-not his current puppet, little man. Be quiet!" Inuyasha snapped, fangs baring. The man backed away with a gasp.

"Taking the side of such monsters, I suppose I can expect no less from-"

"You were saying?" Akiyoshi asked coldly...flexing his claws. Etsuo-fled.

"Humans. Fucking typical," Inuyasha scowled and caught Ichiro's uncomfortable expression. "Not all, kid. Just too damned many of 'em."

"I know, Dad," he answered. Such moments always put Ichiro in a quandary-he was a mortal, but the truth was that youkai had to live in the Hidden World because of humans. Even if they meant no harm to anyone, they'd had no choice but to go underground and hide themselves away to survive.

Whenever it came up, Ichiro always felt vaguely guilty.

"Alright. Let's do some planning-Aki, keep a nose out for the bugs. Naraku's the fucking roadrunner and I ain't going to run off a damned cliff this time around." At that, there were puzzled nods...and Kagome actually twitched at the reference coming out of the hanyou's mouth. A shrug, and they started to plan. It turned out Sango had to mix up some herbs to make it work.

So it was that Inuyasha and Miroku stood near the trail the lynx was using to get to the humans, waiting.

Akiyoshi and Kagome were on either side behind cover with drawn bows-but the lynx was not the intended target. Samiyousho were. Sango was with Ichiro behind and above the archers in reserve on Kirara. Her job would be to keep it busy and protect the human. He clutched a dozen small pouches of fine powder, careful to keep them closed tight for the neko's sake.

"You really think this will work?" the monk asked softly. It was...not Inuyasha's style at all. Not the one he knew, anyways. The plan was to hit it with binders and subdue it, then remove the Shard and take it from there. Strategy was such a pleasant change Miroku actually felt rather relaxed about the battle.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, tying a scarf around his nose and mouth as the sun set...and crashing was heard coming closer.

Big. It was very big when it burst from the brush. Very animal like, furred and tailed, fangs glistening. He drew Tetsusaiga, it's dragon scale oddly glittering.

"SANGO! NOW!"

"Ofuda!" Miroku threw the papers-missing as it twisted.

"We're on it!" Sango barked, Kirara diving closer. The tajiya's hiraikotsu was flung to slam into the youkai. It stuck true with a heavy thud of impact.

"YOU DARE?! I will eat all of you!" the lynx roared, claws flailing as it staggered. Ichiro threw half of his pouches down as Kirara flew past it.

They burst open, spraying small clouds of ashen salt and repellent herbs all around the youkai. Inuyasha's eyes watered, but he leapt without hesitation, slamming his shoulder into the screaming lynx and knocking it down as Kirara circled for another pass.

The dazed youkai was hit with several ofuda. Miroku's hand lifted as he concentrated, and it was bound in place at last. A small groan could be heard so Kagome stood up, relaxing her string.

"Stay down!" Akiyoshi hissed.

"But-"

"Samiyousho. Keep an eye out! Ichiro's going to do it."

"Oh."

"I need Ichiro!" Inuyasha yelled as he approached the youkai, his voice slightly muffled behind the scarf. Kirara landed behind him as he glared at the fallen youkai and pointed Tetsusaiga at it's face.

"Coming, Dad!"

"You. Lynx. Yield the Shard or die!"

"N..never...damned coff half hack breed!" the creature hissed, eyes watering.

"It...um...I see it. It's in his throat," Ichiro offered, holding a reserve bag ready.

"Shame. I didn't want to do this. Miroku, go ahead," Inuyasha said sadly, and faced the woods. The monk blinked, and nodded. He realized his friend had indeed changed much, the old Inuyasha would never have handled the situation like that.

"Bastards..." a groan from the lynx. The staff swung-and he died, leaving a pile of dust with a dark glowing Shard. As he did, hissing was heard from the woods. Angry sounding. Miroku realized what the older hanyou planned, and his jaw dropped.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Four of them. In waves, ripping into the woods...Inuyasha was protecting his children, and the woman who would bear them-he would offer the enemy no opportunity to harm them in battle.

There were no more hisses as Akiyoshi suddenly fired. A buzzing impossible to hear-but he had seen the flicker of the Samiyousho as it used the distraction to take the Shard back. It was ripped in two.

"Got it," Akiyoshi had another arrow across his bow.

"Wow," Kagome breathed. No injuries, no real battle. It was done just like that!

"Ichiro. We need to know if you can do more then see them," Inuyasha instructed as he sheathed the sword and looked as his gulping son. Who licked his lips at the sight of his first truly black Shard. It was black even to normal sight, for the Kami's sake.

"That thing looks like pure evil," Ichiro said, crouching to stare at it.

"Quit stalling!" Inuyasha barked.

"He's right. Don't think about it. Midoriko called you a Jewelguardian, Ichiro-and I believe you can do it," Kagome said as she came forward now to smile at him.

Sure he could. Ichiro had the same worry his mother had, one he didn't know about. Ichiro knew he was anything but a virtuous maiden miko as she had been...alright, was. He was a grown man, sired by a youkai, married and mated to a youkai, hardly innocent-was he pure enough in spirit to do this? Only one way to know. He reached out slowly with a fingertip, trying not to recall centuries of jokes about his general uselessness to his family in anything remotely magical.

The human didn't notice two clawed hands going for sleeves as the same idea struck.

It turned clear under his touch as a bright light hit his eyes. Ichiro didn't notice as he picked up and stared at the little fragment in wonder. Hitting Kouga had been out of anger and inadvertent. This was his first official priestly type act.

"Ok, that was pretty cool right there," he admitted with a relieved grin. There was another flash! Two, damn it!

"I got the better angle," Akiyoshi commented.

"Feh. I got the action shot, and I bet the better shot of the Shard in his hand." They both lowered the cameras and checked digital displays in the dim light. Ichiro's jaw dropped.

"You-you weren't ready to help me if it hurt me? You got out cameras?!" Ichiro yelled, relief turning to fury.

"Thought Ayame would like to see it. I figured you'd handle it ok, and look-another Jewelguardian right there if you didn't," Akiyoshi answered with a shrug.

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed.

"Ohhhh, you are getting it for that! I can purify now, little brother. Remember that?" Ichiro snarled. Akiyoshi's eyes widened as their father beamed and whacked Ichiro on the back, making him stagger slightly from the force of it.

"Good job, now let's finish the clean up and eat," Inuyasha told them proudly. Ichiro turned to offer Kagome the now pure Shard. She shook her head.

"Maybe Ichiro should carry it. Mine are all green, and he did purify it," she suggested kindly, and he looked flustered.

"I'll need to put it somewhere..." he rummaged in his pockets, and tucked it into his wallet for now.

"Do not lose that," his father instructed as they found he'd gotten the other lynx, finished sealing the remains, and headed back.

"I won't," Ichiro promised. A Jewelguardian. He...was now a Jewelguardian, complete with a piece of the Jewel to protect. He supposed he ought to feel proud.

He found he felt scared to death, and he wanted a drink. Maybe two.

Author's notes-Ok! This one was more of a polish job than a straight up rewrite, it should read much better and more smoothly. Now, Ichiro has gotten a Shard of his very own. Inuyasha's not the kid they know anymore. Things have changed already. More to come next time! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


End file.
